


Until Then

by Peasantaries



Series: Novellas [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bonding, Dream Sex, Grief/Mourning, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everybody has a mate, an Alpha to their Omega — and law states you are allowed to be with them no matter the circumstances — Harry Hart has phenomenal self control.</p><p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hartwin trash - I hang my head in shame.
> 
> This is an alternative universe - although many of the events from the movie do happen. You have been warned. 
> 
> This is mostly Eggsy POV, although some from Harry

*

He meets him when he's five years old.

Eggsy goes downstairs for a glass of water, because he can't sleep, and there's this restless, tight sensation all over his skin. 

Eggsy has always been a light-sleeper, but for some reason, tonight is just particularly bad. Normally he’ll sigh, toss and turn until he collapses with sheer exhaustion. But tonight he wants to get up: he needs to stand, walk around.

There's a man in their living room. 

Eggsy sees him before he does Eggsy, and so Eggsy stands, frozen, glass gripped in his hand, and watches him as he searches through their kitchen cupboards, their cabinet drawers. 

He turns, and freezes.

"Bugger." The man says, his voice all well-mannered gentleman. 

And then Eggsy takes in a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Warmth curls in his gut as he scents the air; smoke, burning fire - the smell of sandalwood and mulberry. He closes his eyes to the sensation, stumbles forward and drops his water.

The man makes a noise of surprise just as Eggsy crashes into his legs, his small arms winding around them and grasping on for dear life. 

"'Ello." Eggsy says up to him, beaming wide and happy, neck straining where it's tilted backwards. His Alpha, his _Alpha _.__

__"What - hello." The voice is saturated in amusement. "And what are you doing?"_ _

__Eggsy giggles and squirms, completely happy, and wriggles against him in an effort to get closer._ _

__He's lifted by strong hands under his armpits and settled against a solid chest. "Shh." A voice brushes his ear as a hand clamps his mouth._ _

__Eggsy sobers immediately, quietening in the face of his Alphas request._ _

__"I'm on a mission." The man tells him, and his eyes are very brown, liquid dark in the harsh hall light, dancing and amused._ _

__Eggsy nods very seriously and brings a finger to his lips, straightening up all business-like._ _

__The man grins suddenly, transforming his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners, happiness radiating from him. "You're a delightful little thing, aren't you?"_ _

__Eggsy beams at the praise and goes boneless against him, tucking his head under his chin, content to stay there._ _

__"What is - " the man starts, nosing at his hair, and Eggsy pushes further into the contact, only to be dropped gracelessly on his bum._ _

__He blinks owlishly, and looks up at the man, staggering backwards, face ashen. "Bugger." He says again, hands shaking. "Buggering fuck."_ _

__Eggsy's face crumples crying._ _

__"No, no." The man starts, holding his arms out in an attempt to placate him, but not coming any closer. "No, don't cry."_ _

__Eggsy sniffles, chin wobbling as he tries to hold in his sobs for his Alpha. His chest heaves as he takes a breath, gasping and cut off, and the man's image blurs in front of him with the onslaught of tears._ _

__"Oh, for - " he's gathered up again and immediately stops crying in that second, wiping his face on the man's shoulder and laying his heavy head down to rest._ _

__"Shit." The man says distractedly. Eggsy takes no notice, happy to be in his Alphas arms again. The man starts collecting things around the room, all the while juggling Eggsy._ _

__"Merlin." The mans starts, touching something by his ear. "There appears to be a situation."_ _

__There's a pause._ _

__"The boy. He's my Omega."_ _

__Eggsy beams wide at that, pulling back and nodding proudly, still silent. Something softens around the mans eyes, warmth seeping into his features._ _

__"No, he's quite conscious, quite alert. No, doesn't seem to have a fever. Merlin - he's not going into heat, he's five, for Christ's sake." He man curses, unhappiness lining his forehead. Eggsy smoothes it with his thumb, the man takes his wrist and pulls his hand away._ _

__"What should I - I mean, do I just take him to the officials?"_ _

__He watches as his Alphas face clouds with confusion. "What do you mean, protocol? I wasn't told - "_ _

__The mans face clears suddenly in understanding. "But it's law that if you find - " he cuts off, clearly listening. His eyes flicker to Eggsy and back. "I don't understand."_ _

__There's something in his tone of voice that Eggsy doesn't like. He makes a quietly displeased noise, and his Alpha murmurs a soft reassurance into his hair. Then he freezes, as Eggsy feels the way his muscles lock._ _

__"You mean." He states bluntly._ _

__There's something sharp and astringent in the air, and Eggsy frowns unhappily, scenting, trying to find the source. He leans closer, catches just the tail end of the conversation on the other line._ _

__"You knew the risks going into this, Harry, may I remind - " he hears a small voice say blandly._ _

__"I didn't consent to any - "_ _

__"You signed the papers - "_ _

"I don't remember the _contract _stating anything about omega and alpha - "__

____"Harry, the rules only apply for other people - this is different, and you know it."_ _ _ _

____His Alpha breathes for a moment. "You surely can't expect me to just leave him here?" He looks around wildly, stopping in the middle of the room._ _ _ _

____There isn't anything for a while. The man is tense against him, and Eggsy squirms, unhappy._ _ _ _

____"The quicker you do it, the easier it'll be." Eggsy hears against his ear._ _ _ _

____His Alpha doesn't move, doesn't breathe. Eggsy wraps his arms more firmly around his shoulders, clinging._ _ _ _

____"Merlin." The mans voice is strange, fractured._ _ _ _

____"I'll give you the time you need." There's a pause. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____The man moves stiltedly, bending down to pick something off the floor, tuck it inside his pocket._ _ _ _

____"I've got what we were looking for." He states numbly, as though a compromise._ _ _ _

____"Good. I'll see you out there. Just - take your time."_ _ _ _

____Silence._ _ _ _

____He's being crushed so hard he has a little difficulty breathing, but doesn't pay any mind, simply pushes his face into the side of the mans neck and squeezes back. His Alpha breathes him in, mouth in his hair, on his scalp, and after a moment begins to rock him gently._ _ _ _

____Eggsy might have fallen asleep were it not for the slight tremors that racked the mans body, the shaking of his hands where he held him._ _ _ _

____"Shh, shh." He's murmuring, and reaches down, takes off one of Eggsy's socks and slips it inside his trouser pocket. Then he starts to set Eggsy down._ _ _ _

____"Mm - no." Eggsy starts, and then flushes at his insolence towards his Alpha. "No - no thank you." He says, perfectly polite, trying to be all posh and gentlemanly. He doesn't know what's nicer than please and thank you._ _ _ _

____"It's alright." The man tries to crouch, to disentangle his arms._ _ _ _

____"No - no thank you." Eggsy says a little more desperately, searching his mind for anything proper to say. "Please." He tacks on._ _ _ _

____"Shh, my darling." Hands cradle his face and Eggsy is helpless against his toothy beam._ _ _ _

____"Oh God." The man says. "You've still got your milk teeth, you perfect little creature." He's squeezed again, and a soft, reverent kiss is pressed to his chubby cheek. Then he's being let go more firmly._ _ _ _

____"Wh - no." He says, more petulant now because his Alpha keeps doing this, and he's always picked up again after he shows some signs of distress. "No thank you." He says more firmly, and shuffles forth._ _ _ _

____There's a chuckle, although it sounds more pained than anything. And then he's leaving._ _ _ _

____Eggsy's scrambles up and rushes over to the door, where the man is currently walking._ _ _ _

____"No!" Eggsy says, louder. "I said please and thank you." He reminds him, because he was polite, he was good._ _ _ _

____"You did." The man gives him a tight smile. "You did, my boy." And then he opens the door and steps out._ _ _ _

____Eggsy grabs the handle with a tiny fist and pulls with all his might. It opens a crack to show the man on the other side, gently holding the other end of the door, reluctant to pull and use force._ _ _ _

____"No, thank you! Please!" He tries mindlessly, because he can't think of anything else._ _ _ _

____His Alpha places a finger to his lips, and Eggsy can't disobey. He stares, tears welling up in his eyes, as he tries to close the door. Eggsy stands fast, shaking his head, pulling against the superior strength that will eventually win._ _ _ _

____"Come now." The man whispers, gently tugging, achingly tender. Eggsy squeezes a hand through the gap and reaches out for him._ _ _ _

____"No, my darling." He says, stroking his wrist before pushing his hand back inside. "You'll hurt yourself."_ _ _ _

____Eggsy simply shakes his head, not speaking. He mouths 'please.'_ _ _ _

____"No." His Alpha says, and pulls the door closed._ _ _ _

____Eggsy stands, immobilised, before scrambling over to the window, hands slippery on the stiff wood. He's actually managed to make a dent when the man appears._ _ _ _

____Eggsy feels his heart swell in excitement before his Alpha shakes his head again, gently pushes down the window. Eggsy, quick as lighteing, sticks his fingers underneath, and the man stops._ _ _ _

____"No." He sees him say, but Eggsy doesn't care, pushes more of his hand underneath._ _ _ _

____The man closes his eyes before shutting the window more firmly._ _ _ _

____Eggsy yelps, his hand whipping backwards instinctually. And there is pain in his Alphas face, unbearably, so Eggsy hits the window._ _ _ _

____"No!" He shouts. His Alpha just shakes his head, splays his palm on the glass._ _ _ _

____His hand engulfs Eggsy's where they're pressed, but Eggsy still can't feel him. He pushes at the window in frustration, not understanding why his Alpha is leaving, is keeping them apart._ _ _ _

____But the man leans his forehead to the glass for a moment before disappearing._ _ _ _

____Eggsy is stumped for several minutes._ _ _ _

____The he wails._ _ _ _

____He wails and wails._ _ _ _

____He wails so much he wakes up his mum and his sister, who come rushing to see what the commotion is. He wails even after that - nothing will placate him. His mum sits him on his knee, bouncing him up and down and feeing him chocolate biscuits, but he turns away from her and wails._ _ _ _

____He wails like he's never wailed before. Not when he broke his ankle falling out of that tree trying to save the stray cat he'd been feeding pieces of ham. Not when the policeman stood at the door just last week and said, "I'm sorry Mrs." And they'd packed up his dad's things and he'd been told he wasn't coming home this time._ _ _ _

____He wails for a whole thirty six hours._ _ _ _

____Then his voice breaks, and his eyes run dry and swollen. After that, he can't cry any more._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____His mum asks him where his dad's medallion is, if he's seen it, where he last saw it - did he lose it, does he remember?_ _ _ _

____He never replies._ _ _ _

____*  
*_ _ _ _

____He's seventeen when he sees him again. He's standing in his living room like all those years ago, and Eggsy hasn't forgotten. Has never forgotten._ _ _ _

____"You came back." He breathes._ _ _ _

____His Alpha's expression is pained, but that's all he registers before he throws himself across the room and into his arms._ _ _ _

____Eggsy sure as damn hell isn't letting him go this time. He had thought he was never coming back, all this time -____

___The man is stiff, unresponsive, before he pushes back, wrapping arms around him. Eggsy presses his face into the side of his neck, taking in great big lungfuls._ _ _

____"Yes, I'm here." He whispers. "I'm here, my boy."_ _ _ _

____"It's Eggsy." He replies shyly, flushing at the endearment._ _ _ _

"Eggsy." He says, in the same tone of voice one might say, _'sweetheart', 'love'. ___

____"And you?" Eggsy asks._ _ _ _

____"Harry." His Alpha says._ _ _ _

____"Harry." Eggsy repeats in that same wondering tone. He pushes closer._ _ _ _

____He feels hands trail down his sides and flushes so hot his vision goes a little odd._ _ _ _

____He clears his throat. "I know you - must a left the last time 'cause I was only a tot and it must've been a bit weird but you know that that don't matter, if you'd only stayed around to talk to me mum - "_ _ _ _

Truth is, Eggsy doesn't really want to know why Harry left, why he was in his house in the first place - he doesn't _care _, so long as Harry _stays _.____

________"You know the government revoked that age limit decades ago - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's not the problem, my boy." Harry's voice sounds grief-stricken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Then what _is _?" He asks in frustration, years of waiting, of wondering, breaking trough the surface of his happiness. "I read it don't matter who or what you are if you're mates, and if you're worried about." He pauses. "Anything, then you'll know that I don't give a toss why you broke in."__

__________Harry's chuckle is watery and painful to listen to. "I appreciate the sentiment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is it - is it because of where I live?" His voice comes out more timid than he had wanted, and he pulls away in self-conscious embarrassment, looking down at his chavvy clothes in comparison to his Alphas expressive suit. "And what - where I'm from?" _Who I am? ___

Harry takes his face in his hands, and his eyes are blazing. _"No. Never. _"__

______________Eggsy relaxes slightly at that adamant disagreement. "Then what?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry laughs weakly. "A lot of things. Many, many things. None of them that matter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy grins. "Not anymore." He agrees, but it was evidently the wrong thing to say, because Harry's expression becomes closed off, shut down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm sorry, Eggsy. I'm so sorry." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy feels unease roll in waves in his stomach. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry simply shakes his head. "I'm so sorry." And he gathers Eggsy back up in his arms again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy goes willingly, tucking himself in all close, and sighs contently, trying to ignore the tension along his Alphas shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And that's when he feels a hand cup his nape, gentle, shaking. He leans into the contact unawares, until he feels the sharp sting of a needle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wh - " he pulls back, blinking blearily, vision blurring. He feels his muscles weaken, feels himself sink to the floor in the next second. Harry keeps gentle hands on him, lowering him down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ha - " he begins, but his mouth feels strange, his tongue heavy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm sorry." Is the last thing he hears before darkness swallows him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wakes in a white room, on a bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There are people on beds, like him, lying motionless, asleep. He glances around wildly, searching for an escape, before he realises his arms are strapped in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The first to wake." A man suddenly appears with a clipboard, giving him an appraising glance over the rim of his glasses. "Sorry for the rather underhand methods." He gestures to the bed. "We don't make the rules."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What - where am I?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"These are Kingsman headquarters. The most prestigious spy base in Britain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy blinks. "You mind fucking telling me what I'm doing here? I ain't done _shit." _He swears, still glancing around, sweat breaking across his forehead.__

________________"Oh we know, Mr Gary Unwin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He snaps his gaze back to him at that name. 

________________"We're here to make you a proposition." He states. "Your father was an agent. He was recruited at your age."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"My dad was a fucking _policeman _\- "__

__________________"That's what he told you. Had to tell you. In fact, your father was one of the best agents we've ever had. And I can see the similarities." He smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy stares, disbelieving. Something catches in his peripheral vision, he looks quickly to a man who's been quietly edging his way into the room. 

He's wearing a well-tailed suit, hair slicked back, and Eggsy has never seen him in his life - _would _never have seen him in his life, but there's something strangely familiar about him.__

____________________He inhales reflexively, and frowns. The mans wearing immunosuppressants - blockers, to dampen down his pheromones, his scent. Most people wear them if they have chronic illnesses or have had a major transplant, otherwise they aren't pleasant to use. They make it impossible for anybody to scent you, and in turn, suppress your natural Alpha or Omega instincts, your biology._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He frowns. "Mind telling me who the fuck you are?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Despite everything, the man relaxes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on updating this one _so soon _, I thought I would just post the first chapter and see what happened - and then I got the biggest reaction I ever have from a first chapter/beginning of a story - I know it may not seem like a lot on the grand scale of things, but for me, it's huge!__
> 
> So I've decided to expand the plot out a little and allow a little more time for things to stew and for the relationship to develop - and yes, that means more angst.  
>    
> Massive shout-out to Kami for this chapter - I basically owe all the reasoning to her, she is awesome!  
> 

He meets him when he's twenty four.

He's on a mission - retrieve Unwin's medallion, get out as fast as possible. They're Kingsman property, and after an agents demise, they have to be collected again. Kingsman have specialised technology that can't be discovered. 

He's got Merlin impatient in his ear, and he'd like to think that's why he doesn't notice the boy straight away.

He looks up, almost as if by some instinct, and sees him.

There's a little boy, standing frozen, eyes wide, bright, and trained on him.

"Bugger." He mutters.

And then there's a small weight crashing into his knees.

He glances down, startled, to a beaming face. 

"'Ello." Comes the sweetly high voice. 

"What - hello." He says back automatically, although confused, and finds himself grinning in the face of this childlike innocence - the welcoming arms wrapping around his legs and squeezing. "And what are you doing?" He asks in amusement.

The boy giggles, loud and delighted, and Harry lifts him up, quietening him quickly. He grants his request immediately, his face drawing down seriously, and he straightens his clothes as if pretending to be a businessman. 

Harry Hart may be a little in love. 

He doesn't contemplate that particular issue. So Unwin had an adorable child - it's hardly surprising, he was a good man. He was a kind man, family orientated. He didn't deserve to die - to leave this loving family behind. 

Again, he'd like to think he was preoccupied by these thoughts, and that's why he doesn't register straight away. But after he settles the boy against his hip, his nose brushes his hair, and he's hit with his scent. 

It's milky sweet and soft, like fresh almonds, like purity. 

He drops him in his haste to scramble backwards, his heart dropping to his stomach. 

He's his Omega.

Unwin's _son _is his Omega. A five year old is his Omega.__

A _child _, and infant. He feels sick.__

 _ _ __Then he hears it; the heartbreaking sound of crying._ ___

__"No, no." He starts instantly, almost coming closer and picking him up again, but he refrains. "No, don't cry." He tries, desperate to comfort him, but unable -_ _

__His Omega looks up with wide, sparkling eyes, glistening with moisture and shining in the darkness, and he's muffling sobs, chest hitching as he tries to keep quiet._ _

__"Oh, for - " Harry is helpless against that. Really._ _

The little _rascal _just makes a content noise and stops crying immediately, cheeks dimpling as he smiles almost smugly and wriggles against Harry's chest.__

____"Shit." Harry says, both at the situation and the hold his little Omega already has over him._ _ _ _

____"Merlin." He starts, and fills him in distractedly, too preoccupied with his little boys face, grinning impish and proud._ _ _ _

____He feels his expression melt, thoughts whirring as he plans - he'll have to inform the officials and the administration office, they'll have to go down and sign the bond papers, as well as the legalised consent documents, there'll be a lot of paperwork he can already tell, but can quite bring himself to care in his excitement, his jubilation -_ _ _ _

____"Won't be able to Harry, the protocol for finding your - "_ _ _ _

"What do you mean, _protocol? _" He interrupts, frowning, although dread is already beginning to seep into his insides.__

______"You know that there's no way - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But it's law that if you find - " He begins feebly, although his mind is already making the connections, joining the dots._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not if you're in the agency." Comes the blunt statement._ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't understand." He tries helplessly, wanting some form of explanation - wanting clarification. 

________"You're a Kingsman agent, you must realise, Harry, you can't simply bond to your Omega."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry freezes. "You mean." He can't complete the sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He's always known - always heard of the red tape you have to go through in society and the difficulties that are apparent when bonding, everything has to be taken into account - consent, age, background. 

But when he joined Kingman, there was strange, uneasy silence on the issue - nothing was said or heard about the procedures one would have to go through. He's beginning to realise there may have been a reason. 

________"You knew the risks going into this, may I remind - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I didn't consent to any - " He starts, uselessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You signed the papers - " Merlin says calmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't remember the _contract _stating anything about omega and alpha - "__

__________"Harry, those rules only apply to other people - this is different, and you know it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he does know. He just doesn't want to admit it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You surely can't expect me to just leave him here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn't want the answer. Even as he doesn't want to hear it - he asks it, uselessly pleading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then Merlin says those fatal words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The quicker you do it, the easier it'll be."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry doesn't breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy in his arms is small - so small, so painfully tiny, so young. On one hand he should feel glad - this would be so much harder to do were he older, able to understand. But on the other, he almost wishes he were older so that there was more of him to hold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He takes his sock - he doesn't really know what he's doing when he does. All he knows is that he needs something of his little Omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he tries to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knows he's drawing it out. That he should simply set him down and run - vanish. He's a professional spy, he's more than capable of moving fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But his boy is sleepily trailing after him, sticking his arms out, and he finds himself talking - trying to placate, trying to _explain _, even as he knows he won't understand.__

____________He tries. God, he tries. And yet every time, every single time his tiny Omega makes a pained noise, scratches his arm on the splintered wood trying to reach out, trips up and falls in his haste to get to him - his Alpha instincts roar to life, with the need to protect and provide, to make safe, to comfort. He's unable to stop himself from stroking his face, from touching, soothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He knows he's going to have to hurt him, he's perfectly aware - it's just unbearable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________To close the window on his Omega's tiny, powerless fingers, he feels like a monster. To quietly slip into the shadows, make his way down the street, turn his back on those heartbreaking cries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He gets inside the Kingsman car and slumps as it takes him to base. Curls up on the leather, presses his head to the door, and stifles his sobs into his fist. They wrack his body, shake through him, but he curls around himself more firmly, bites into the meat of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He composes himself as they near the headquarters, pulling the medallion out and straightening his suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Which is why he's so baffled when everybody glances up with pitying, grieving expressions, come to clasp his shoulder and murmur that everything will be fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sorry." Merlin says quickly when he closes the door to his office and leans against it heavily. "I had to keep the coms open, I had to make sure you left."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mortification floors him; everybody will have heard his murmured endearments, the exchange between him and his Omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Everyone will have listened to him sobbing in the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You didn't trust me." He says flatly, trying to regain some dignity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I did not trust the power of a person finding their mate." Merlin rectifies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Could you please leave?" He asks calmly, which is more than he thought he was capable of at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes, I - yes." He's never seen Merlin so not himself. Then again, the same probably goes for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And can you - " He starts, and swallows. "Can you leave the papers on my desk?"

Merlin nods. 

____________As soon as the soft snick of the door closing is heard, Harry is pulling the soft, worn cotton sock from his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He doesn't even pretend he took it as a souvenir, a token - just instantaneously presses the small thing to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All relationships between Kingsman agents and their Alphas or Omegas have to be sanctioned by the agency. 

Due to the nature of being an agent, the _dangers _, a Kingsman Knight is not allowed to approach their mate until they are of legal age of consent.__

That gives Harry pause. He reads that section again. _Once an Omega matures, their Alpha can approach them _\-- but there's more.__

For an Alpha agent, their Omega is a weakness. An Omega can be used against them, for information or evidence, because the Alpha will be helpless against their instinct to protect them. 

So if a Kingsman wants to bond with their Omega, they have to ensure that their partner won't be a risk to the agency. Omega's must sign a non disclosure agreement and commit to a life in secrecy - change their identity, leave their family behind, live in a hidden, high security facility, only able to their Alpha during the breaks between the missions. 

A life in a cage. 

His hands tremble as he reads through the contract - as he turns the page and sees his neat signature in black scrawl. 

He hadn't even read it. He hadn't read through the whole contract - too young and headstrong, unable to see past his rose-tinted glasses. 

That's why nobody speaks of mates - nobody in the service will mention the word. Nobody wants to condemn their bonded to the life offered by the agency. Nobody in their right mind would ever want that for their mate. 

There is another option. 

They can become a part of Kingsman themselves. That way, they'll be able to work alongside their mated, and have a normal life. 

But for that, they have to go through the screening process to prove their loyalty and capability, to be accepted as part of Kingsman agency. There could be no favouritism. 

They have to do it willingly, go into the service of their own accord - without a knowledge of the fact that their relationship with their Alpha is at stake - otherwise, there would always be a doubt about their loyalty to Kingsman. They have to earn their agent-hood. 

Harry thinks. 

His Omega has the potential to become an agent - during the recruitment stage of new members, the board consider the children of past agents - realise it would be more practical if they chose potential recruits with Kingsman in their blood. 

Although Omega's are an unorthodox choice - still seen as less powerful, less superior to Alphas, there have slowly been more coming into the service. 

He feels hope bloom. 

And so he reads, and he thinks. He could place everything on this - either his mate will succeed and they will be together, or he will fail, and Harry let him go back to his normal life. 

Or he could bond with his mate, and have him live his life in secrecy, constantly on the run, constantly looking over his shoulder. 

He feels bile rise in his throat at that thought - at the image of his Omegas eyes, wide and sparkling, clear, unburdened in youth, innocent and pure. Locking that sweet face away - he couldn't. He simply couldn't. 

And so he'll wait. He'll be patient. And when the time comes, he'll be ready. 

* 

Harry watches - watches him grow, flourish, form his own personality - always in the sidelines. Always from afar.

The time for recruitment comes. The board settle around the large oak table, lay the photos down. 

Harry feels his heart slam in his chest - _Gary Unwin, Lee Unwin's son. Possible candidate._

 _ _He doesn't say anything incriminating - shows no sign of a reaction. Simply slides the photo along to look at the others.__

 _ _

They decide on him. 

* 

"I'll do it." He says to Merlin later, when they're discussing his case, who'll go in and get him.

_ _

____________Merlin blinks, and his mouth thins. "Harry, I do remember who this boy is." He states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry freezes. "You - " 

"That's why I put him forward to the board." He says calmly, as though he isn't discussing the plans Harry has been making for years. "But he still needs to go through the qualifying phase - he still needs to be tested." 

Harry waits. "I know." He replies slowly. 

"And so he'll be brought in like all the other recruits - you know the procedure." ________________________

____________He swallows hard. "I'm perfectly capable of recruiting him." He says.____________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of sedating him? Injecting him with a needle?" He presses. 

"Yes." He keeps his voice firm. 

"As well as the sedation, we'll have to use an amnestic, to have him unable to recognise you when he's brought to base." Merlin informs him. 

Harry takes a moment to breathe at that - that there is no possible way he can be with him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(Not yet, not now.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes." He says. ____________Merlin sighs. "You'll have to wear blockers - he can't know you're his Alpha. Can't be able to scent you."____________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He doesn't break a sweat under the scrutiny. "Yes." He says.____________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You won't be mentoring him. There will be no preferences in training." 

"Yes." He repeats. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Merlin stares at him, long and hard. Then he says, "Okay then." ________________________

____________*____________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's standing in the same position as twelve years ago, and Harry -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You came back." His Omega whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Harry forgets himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Forgets that this is a mission, that this isn't allowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He wraps him up in his arms, takes his slight body and pulls it to him, breathing in his scent, his fresh, warm-nutty smell. "Yes, I'm here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's Eggsy." The boy says shyly, and Harry grins, basks in the name - his preferred name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's startlingly beautiful - all sharp angles, lean lines, clean cheekbones and street-roughed accent. Everything, every little minutiae, Harry falls in love with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And then he's talking - rambling, words gushing as he tries to explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I know you - must a left the last time 'cause I was only a tot and it must've been a bit weird but you know that that don't matter, if you'd only stayed around to talk to me mum - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry feels his heart swell with love at his innocence, even as he knows he can't understand - couldn't possibly know the real reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's not the problem, my boy." Harry murmurs, fondness making his voice crack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is it - is it because of where a live?" Comes the unexpected, painfully uncertain question. "And what - where I'm from?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry draws back sharply and sets his eyes on him. "No. Never." He hisses furiously, teeth grinding that Eggsy would ever think that of himself, that _he _could possibly be the reason Harry left.__

________________"Then what?" He persists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry tries to laugh. "A lot of things. Many, many things. None of them that matter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Not anymore." Eggsy grins that impish grin he'd seen all those years ago - the one that still haunts his dreams - and it's like a splash of ice water over him - he's on a mission, he has to _recruit _him, he can't be with him.__

__________________"I'm sorry, Eggsy." He says, and gathers him close again for one last time. Memorises the feel of him - the weight, the solidity, the smell, the experience of holding him in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________This is what he'll think to as he watches Eggsy become an international spy - as he watches him become the man he knows he can be, self-sufficient and deadly, proud and headstrong and capable in himself. As he watches him through the training process - unable to touch, to be with him, to protect him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He memorises. Then he eases the needle into the nape of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Spy training. Fucking spy training - he isn't even kidding. Training for fucking spies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He's allowed into the database, and reads everything of his dad that he wasn't allowed to before - that was kept hidden from him. Until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He reads and re-reads until his eyes are dry and sore, until the words are a blur in front of him. He's hardly taking any of the information in, his brain slow and stumbling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

God. Fucking _spies _, honest to God fuck his fucking life.__

____________________He calls his mum and sister from a borrowed phone on an untraceable number._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Fucking spies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just - out. I won't be long. Right, love you. Right, I will. _Right. _Bye."__

______________________He flips it shut, and shoulders his way past the guy with the glasses, watching him with uneasy intensity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"My name is Merlin." He proclaims when they're all sat around a table and waiting for an explanation. "Again, apologies for kidnapping you. But it's standard procedure - we have to test how you react in the face of danger, of an unfamiliar situation, and also, your bodies ability to wear off sedation."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eggsy glances to some of the others from underneath his eyelashes. Most are pale, wide-eyed, groggy. Yeah - he can understand why you'd have to see how somebody reacted after they'd woken up drugged in a fucking spy base - if they're 'up to the job' or whatnot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Still don't have to like it, _he sulks. His neck aches with a phantom feeling. He refuses to give in to the urge to rub it.__

________________________"Either way - if any of you want out, just say the word. There can be arrangements made. Nevertheless, being an international spy has it's - perks, as one might say. The salary is more than satisfactory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy raises his eyebrows at that in incredulity. He don't remember being rich. As he does so, he looks up, and accidentally catches the eye of the man standing behind Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harry Hart, he had said. Remembers that polite, deeply even voice. The odd familiarity he'd felt on first seeing him in the infirmary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His expression is a blank mask, although his eyes are twinkling with something Eggsy might call amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He glances down sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"There is a training process, in which we put your limits and abilities to the test. Afterwards, if you qualify, you will be a newly recruited agent of the Kingman secret service. You'll serve your country, your monarchy. So. Any questions?" He spreads his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"How'd you get out of here?" He raises a hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Everybody turns to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I figured - you just said we can go if we want." He states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The whole room blinks at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Am I speaking fuckin' mandarin?" He glances around in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Mr Unwin." Merlin starts, and Eggsy's mouth tightens at that, suppressing a grimace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________For some reason, the man at the back notices, and steps forward before Merlin can speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I'm sorry." He says politely. "If I may just say - I knew your father very well. He was a good friend of mine, a good colleague."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy blinks, and doesn't say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I remember, at the recruitment stage, he too was the only one willing to leave. But our successor at that point said something that changed his mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Everybody is watching, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"He said that we could go home - back to our lives, back to normalcy. Go on to live a normal life. Or - we could take this opportunity presented to us. A chance to do something different, to be something better. Being a Kingsman agent, you'll be doing a great service." He shrugs. "It's your choice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy stares at him, hard, trying to parse the sincerity of his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His eyes are warm, brown and steady on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy thinks of going home, back to the apartment, to the streets. Then thinks of becoming an agent - a professional spy, a career in espionage. Thinks of the good he could do with his life, thinks of the opportunities._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His silence is answer enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin catches up with him at the end, frowning, and takes his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You do realise that him becoming an agent will make it more complicated for you. The training process will be long and hard - if he had left, you could have bonded with him, taken the agencies deal. He's of legal age."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harry smiles very, very kindly at this man, because he doesn't understand what it means to have a mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I know." He says simply. "But he deserves more than that." He picks up his briefcase. Eggsy deserves the best life that he could possibly have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin blinks. "There will still be risks - it's still dangerous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harry stops in walking and nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I know." He repeats. "But I can see it in him. I feel it. The boy is a Kingsman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And that's why he has to leave him be, for the time being. Until Eggsy is an agent - he has to wait until then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the reasoning massively for why they couldn't be together so any questions - just ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses really. But I can try -  
> My Crohn's flared so bad I was hospitalised.  
> \- I'm currently applying for University and so filling out forms and writing personal statements and desperately volunteering across the country.  
> \- Writers Block. Yep. I said it. I have it, I'm sorry. It happens.
> 
> So I was updating all of my work and I was nearly going to post a Superman update but then I thought - I get almost 4 comments a week asking for updates on this. I thought it was time.

The first day of 'spy training', as he's calling it in his head, they're assigned into groups. 

"Hi. I'm Roxy." A girl with a ponytail and a friendly expression holds out a hand to him. He accepts warily. 

"Isn't this a little exciting?" She leans close to whisper near his temple. "I mean, I'd heard the stories, but I'd never actually seen the Kingsman base - and now they've chosen us! You know only the best get chosen."

"Yeah, that's me, just love - bein' knocked out and kidnapped. Star quality service." He mutters bitterly. 

Roxy slows, and grips his forearm. "It's a test. A process all candidates have to go through. You know that this training regime is stricter than MI5." 

He blinks at her, and shakes his arm free. _"Alright." _He huffs, petulant at being patronised. "Was only - " he makes a wordless gesture in the air. He isn't really sure what he is at the moment.__

__She seems to take pity on him, and tugs him along, to where the others are lining up._ _

__"By the way." She murmurs close again. "Is there a reason agent Galahad is staring at us?"_ _

__Eggsy blinks, and turns to try and see. He purses his mouth and balances back on his heels when he doesn't notice anything._ _

__"Well?"_ _

__"Dunno what you're talkin' about." He says casually. For some reason she grins._ _

__"Right." Merlin walks out, hands clasped behind his back, and appraises them silently._ _

__"We're going to do some simple field tests today. Close range and long range shooting. I would like you to chose your gun and meet me outside in half an hour. There, we'll test your abilities."_ _

__"Are you actual takin' the piss, mate?" Eggsy bursts out with._ _

__The whole room falls into silence._ _

__Hot blood rushes to his face. He hadn't meant to say it so loudly; only he doesn't know the faintest thing about shooting. He'll end up killing someone, or worse, tip the gun on himself. This just keeps getting better._ _

__He'd thought they would start with some simple athletics and sports to ease them in._ _

__No. Evidently in spy training, you dive head first right into the deep end._ _

__He wishes he hadn't said anything, however. Everyone is frowning, glancing around to each other as if to say, 'who's this halfwit?'_ _

__He swallows, tightening his jaw, and again somehow his eye catches the man behind Merlin, who had spoke to him about his father.__

__His face is an expressionless mask, although Eggsy somehow gets the feeling he's trying not to laugh. There's something - unexplainably amused in his eyes._ _

_  
_

__"Well." Merlin begins. "I'm afraid I'm not. And on that note." He waves to the array of devices set on the table._ _

__He approaches with the same hesitance as he had offered his hand to Roxy._ _

__"Oh, they have the new version Glock - wait, the Beretta - " She's enthusing._ _

__"Eh." Eggsy bites his lip, running fingers over the smooth, cool exteriors._ _

__Something pushes against his hand. He retracts, thinking somebody is trying to take the gun he was feeling, but it only slides across the table to him with more force._ _

__He looks up in time to see the back of a retreating figure._ _

__Roxy raises her eyebrows. "Harry Hart appears to have a soft spot for certain loudmouths."_ _

__"Who?"_ _

__"Agent Galahad. One of the most respected and feared agents of the decade."_ _

__"Okay, when you go all spy-talk on me, I'm not - "_ _

__"Harry is a mentor. And for some reason, he likes you. I would see that as an advantage."_ _

__Eggsy rolls the idea around like a loose tooth. He does seem - particularly aware of his presence, his constant proximity. And clearly he's a gentleman, from his well tailored clothes, his fresh, artificial aftershave -_ _

__Eggsy blinks as he realises he's been fantasising about Harry Hart. A man he knows nothing about. A spy, an agent. Who is, for no apparent reason, helping him._ _

__He gets the feeling he's the one at a distinct disadvantage._ _

__He shakes his head, carefully selects the gun nearest to him._ _

__*_ _

__As they're assemble in front of the padded dartboards a few metres away, Merlin suddenly steps out as the boards fold down._ _

__"Ah." He chuckles. "You didn't think I would make it that easy, did you?"_ _

__Everyone stares blankly._ _

__"We need to test the abilities that will be useful in the field. So your targets - will be moving."_ _

__Why is he not surprised?_ _

__"Aces." He mutters, clicking the gun out of safety and lifting both arms._ _

__"Sorry?" Roxy frowns, turning to him. "Ace - aces?"_ _

__Eggsy blinks. "Yeah, aces. Great. Fantastic. Amazing. Aces."_ _

__She stares. "Aces? As in the card game?"_ _

__Now it's Eggsy's turn to stare. "What - no, as in aces. It's an expression, have you never?"_ _

__Her blank look says it all._ _

__He huffs in disbelief. "Posh bloody toffs." He mutters._ _

__He rolls his eyes, and as he does so, catches sight of Harry standing a little way away out of range, standing stiff and poised and looking as though he's trying very hard not to start laughing._ _

__Eggsy flushes hotly, looking down._ _

__He glances up again quickly, and Harry stares back, eyes twinkling, expression a blank mask._ _

__*_ _

__He doesn't know what's woke him up, and he glances around blearily, goes as if to sit until he realises the mattress is sodden. He shoots up when he looks to the floor - the place is flooding._ _

__"Hey, uh - " He starts, and realises, just as he tries to lift a hand, that it's chained to the bedpost._ _

__"Are you havin' a laugh." He states, deadpan. He looks across to see everyone else is similarly restricted._ _

__"Alright. Just - crazy people have chained me to a wall and flooded the room. That's fine. Happens everyday. Okay, okay."_ _

__He feels his chest begin to constrict as the levels rise. The water laps against his waist._ _

__"Eggsy!"_ _

__He glances up to see Roxy, grappling desperately at her handcuffs._ _

__"Roxy, Roxy, it's fine, it's fine, it's just a test - hey, look at me, look, just breathe, slowly, just keep breathing, just keep looking at me."_ _

__Her eyes are wide with fear, but her muscles loosen._ _

__"Okay, we need to wake everyone up." The water rises to his chest. "Fuck, we need to wake - why is everyone asleep! Wake up!"_ _

__Nobody moves; some are floating underwater, but most are leaden._ _

__"Wake up! We need to - "_ _

__Roxy suddenly let's out this blood-curdling screech, so ear piercingly high he claps his bonded hands over his head._ _

__Everyone is up at moving at a moments notice, surfacing to the top and gasping in choked, spluttering breaths._ _

__They all look to him._ _

__"That was her." He swivels his chained wrist and points a finger._ _

__Roxy raises her eyebrows. "It did the trick."_ _

__"What the fuck is happening!" Someone shouts, and there's the sloshing of water as they writhe in an attempt to escape._ _

__"Okay, okay." Eggsy starts. "Everyone, we need to stay calm otherwise this isn't going to work. Okay, so I've seen these kind of locks before."_ _

__"Kinky." Roxy says._ _

__"Shut up." He says, but he's grinning, relaxing. "I've seen them in Juvie."_ _

__"So how do we get out?" There's a murmured agreement._ _

__"Okay." He says. "Just listen to my voice - do exactly as I say." He feels the water bobbing against his throat._ _

__"I want you to push your hands against the bedpost - " he begins, and then the levels rise suddenly and the water swallows his head._ _

__He scrambles up to break the surface, but all he manages is to get his chin and mouth out of the water._ _

__"Alright!" He shouts breathlessly. "Just try and twist them against the headboard, push the gaps between the cuffs and it'll click - "_ _

__Some people have already broken free, the cuffs clearly not fully locked._ _

__It takes a brief second of twisting before he finds himself floating upwards, and immediently he's swimming, legs and arms working to push himself forwards. He sees the wall at the back and heads straight for it. He's seen them in the police station as well._ _

__A two-sided mirror - so the officers can look at you whilst all you see is yourself. He's always felt violated by that._ _

__But now, he sees his escape immediately, and smashes an elbow against it._ _

__It makes a weak crack, but he realises he needs something stronger. He swims across to the taps, unhooks the top easily and swims back. His lungs are burning._ _

__He tries to swivel his arm with force, but underwater, it moves weakly._ _

__Rising hysteria is clawing it's way up his chest, and he taps the metal, making a long crack. He hits again, and some of the glass shatters. A final and third time, suddenly the whole wall collapses and they're flooding through._ _

__"Ah." Merlin says, as they all splutter and cough._ _

__"Very well done. Every year they always find a new way to escape. Well, we put at least ten in every test-room." He chuckles. "Eggsy, good work. Everyone, that was a satisfactory performance. However, you forgot the most vital part."_ _

__Everyone blinks._ _

__"Teamwork." He says, and glances across the scene of destruction._ _

__Lying on the wet floor, is a body._ _

__Roxy flies up and is across the room in seconds; leaning down to give mouth to mouth before pumping the girls chest._ _

__Eggsy rises with everyone, crowding around to try and help - he unlocks her cuffs just as she splutters awake and turns to throw up. It's water._ _

__Roxy is rubbing her back; another guy, Ben, goes to retrieve his backpack, bringing out a roll of tinfoil. Everyone laughs, more relieved than anything, as he rolls the foil around her shoulders and wraps her up in a cocoon._ _

__Eggsy isn't so easy. He leaves the huddled group to go face Merlin, watching the scene in curiosity._ _

__He holds up the cuffs. "Teamwork? Maybe because these are titanium. Don't sacrifice someone to prove a point." He says, and walks out._ _

__*_ _

__Merlin catches up with him a little while later._ _

__"Eggsy." He says, coming up. "You didn't let me explain."_ _

__He waits._ _

__"That women was a hired, paid volunteer, highly trained and skilled in the field of underwater aquatics." As he still continues to look confused, Merlin continues. "We hired her to hold her breath. To prove a point, as you say. She wouldn't have died, however."_ _

__He blinks. "Is that somehow better?"_ _

__Merlin frowns, then laughs. "No. I suppose not."_ _

__*_ _

__The next few days are peaceful, all exercises and drills and simple tasks. Then Merlin gathers them into a room to talk about a mission._ _

__"You can't possibly be thinking of sending them to this?" Eggsy sees Harry murmuring to Merlin as they all sit down._ _

__"This is a terrorist mission - it's too risky. Anything else, Merlin - "_ _

__"Alright." Merlin starts, turning away from Harry. "You might be wondering why I've called you here - I'm proposing a mission." He says. "There is a reported group of terrorists planning on blowing up the city's local library. We recently received the information, and obviously have to act fast. As you can imagine, this would be a tragic architectural loss."_ _

__He grins, and some people laugh. Eggsy leans forward._ _

__"We catch these men before they plant the bombs. That's the aim. I want you all focused and aware. Out in the field, nobody has your back. Nobody is coaching in your ear." His eyes flicker to Eggsy. Eggsy frowns._ _

__"Now, I'll give you some pieces of equipment you'll need. I'll be outside the library, with the coms wired up to a delivery van. I'll be able to hear you, but I won't give you any help. If I feel there is trouble, however." He glances to Harry oddly, "I'll get you out."_ _

__*_ _

__All they're doing is preparation for the mission - how to deactivate a bomb, how to step in certain places, creep silently, basic combat techniques. They're living at the training arena._ _

__Eggsy comes back to his room every night exhausted, aching and bruised._ _

__All he wants to do is collapse and sleep._ _

__One night, however, he walks in, to Hart sitting on the settee in his dorm room, inspecting his nails as he waits for him._ _

__He doesn't look up when Eggsy enters, and Eggsy almost thinks he hasn't noticed until he suddenly says, "Melin gave you all - glasses, didn't he?"_ _

__"I, uh - " He rummages in his pockets and finds them. "These?" He holds them up, blinking slowly. The tiredness is fogging his brain._ _

__Hart nods. "I want you to take these ones." He stands and crosses over to him, and as he does so suddenly materialises glasses in his hand, holding them out._ _

__"I, uh - I don't think - Merlin told us to hold onto them at all costs - "_ _

__"And Merlin is my assistant, and I'm telling you to use these ones."_ _

__"He's your assistant?" Eggsy blurts despite himself._ _

__"He - he organises the tests, and has meetings with the board, and - it's all very unclear what Merlin's job is, really, the point is." The thrusts them forward. "The point is you need these."_ _

__Eggsy accepts warily._ _

__"I - trust me." Hart goes to sit back at the couch, and Eggsy follows belatedly, uncertain._ _

__"Merlin all gave you - something like a remote? A tracking device?" He waves._ _

__Eggsy takes that out of his pocket as well._ _

__"And all the names are listed?"_ _

__There are buttons with each candidate._ _

__"I want you to press the button at the bottom, that says Galahad. I know you might not understand, but it's vitally important you do so."_ _

__Eggsy hesitates. He had already pressed his own name, and had been told not to change the identity on the remote on any circumstances._ _

__"Galahad." Harry murmurs quietly, seingly to himself. "The noblest - the most loyal, most pure." He stares ahead for a moment before he grins, all sharp teeth and cutting white light. "Rather fitting, wouldn't you say, Eggsy?"_ _

__Eggsy blinks, swallows. "I - ah." He stutters, suddenly flushed in the face of that grin._ _

__"Select Galahad. In the device." He repeats, gesturing._ _

__Eggsy does as he's told._ _

__

__*_ _

__He lines up with the other candidates until he hears Merlin tell him through the coms, "Galahad, what are you doing? You're on the top floor - "_ _

__"I - " He manages, and moves away, up the stairs. He catches Roxy frowning, glancing after him, and he shakes his head, confused._ _

__"Right, so I need your complete and undivided attention. I'm not in the room with them, so I can't protect them. I need you to tell me exactly what's happening."_ _

__Eggsy is bewildered. He glances around, as if that will tell him what he's supposed to be doing._ _

__"Galahad? I want your eyes open, ears open - I need you."_ _

__Eggsy blinks and adjusts his ear piece, hands shaking slightly as the weight of the danger settles upon him. The weight of his responsibility. For some reason, he's been tasked with keeping all the other candidates safe._ _

__His throat is closed, tongue heavy and stuck to the roof of his mouth._ _

__This couldn't be because of his performance during the flood? Coaching everyone on how to escape handcuffs? Or breaking the glass wall? Has Merlin suddenly decided his abilities are up to par, and now he's some kind of agent? Is he supposed to keep everyone alive? Roxy and Ben and - all these people - alive?_ _

__"Galahad?" Merlin asks._ _

__"Uh - " He manages to croak, and steps forward just as the room explodes._ _

__*_ _

__"- ahad? - lahad? Galahad, come in? Galahad? Galahad, come in? I'm not gettin anything, come in?"_ _

__"Wh - " he tries, but coughs violently, dust and plaster fogging the air._ _

__"I want you to evacuate, evacuate the premis - abort, I want you to _abort - " _____

____There's a strange ticking sound._ _ _ _

____"Abort, I want -_ _ _ _

____He sprints for his life and smashes into the window._ _ _ _

____Heat licks up his legs until fire blasts him forward and he's crashing onto the pavement, up and running to base as the explosion roars behind him._ _ _ _

____"Galahad!" Merlin screeches and gets out the van and up running, until he recognises him and stops._ _ _ _

____"Eggsy?" He blinks, and then he's storming forwards, grasping his shoulders. "Eggsy? Eggsy, what have you done? Where is Harry?"_ _ _ _

____"Har - " He starts, but coughs. "Harry - told me - the glasses." Is all he can croak, but realisation dawns upon Merlin's features, rearing back._ _ _ _

____"Shit." He says, and then he's rushing back to the computers._ _ _ _

Eggsy follows, but glances up quickly to see millions and millions of white pages fill the sky, floating down, burning. 

____The tiny dot that says Gary Unwin is unmoving._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love them comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through I would say! Still more to come, but I do just want to thank all who follow the story and comment, so let the games begin!

"Alright, you two." His mother settles them in her arms, one wrapped around each, and sits them on her lap. 

"Now." She whispers close, as if to part a secret. "I have something very special to talk to you about." 

"Is it - " he starts.

"Shush." Lucy hisses. Eggsy blinks widely, his little mouth agape as he's cut off sharply.

"Okay." Mother says gently, giving a reprimanding look to his sister whilst smoothing down his unruly curls. "We're all allowed an input." 

They're both quiet, waiting.

"Right." She begins again, softly. "I'm going to tell you something very important. It's very important. So listen, don't interrupt."

"Told you."

"M - "

"That's enough." She says fondly, a smile on her voice. "Now. You might have heard of something called an alpha, an omega, and a beta." 

They're silent. Eggsy opens his mouth, but closes it again.

"Those are differentiations that separate me and you." She begins. "Like your skin tone. A person either falls into an alpha, beta or omega category. Just like a skin tone group. Now. No one category is better than the other, just as no one skin colour is better. When you're born, the doctors preform a special test to find out your blood type. A blood type B is a Beta; they're often strong minded, individual people. A blood type A is an Alpha; calm, intelligent and patient. And a blood type O is an Omega; sociable and kind. That isn't to say those traits can't overlap, but usually that's what seperates people. The category is put on your birth certificate. Lucy, you're a Beta, and Eggsy, you are an Omega."

"But Eggsy isn't - "

"I asked you not to interrupt." Mother reminds softly, her eyebrows raised. Lucy quiets. "The traits aren't always set in stone, everybody is different, everyone unique. But you _are _either one of the three. Now: if you are a Beta, you'll have friends, you'll even date and you'll live a happy life. It's a little different for the other two." Mother pauses, and her hand tightens around his small waist.__

"The blood types A and O are more uncommon because they're rare. The majority of the population are B. That's because every Alpha has an Omega - a certain person that they're compatible with. Emotionally, mentally. Every Omega has an Alpha - it works both ways. That person compatible to them is called their mate. And that one person will be the person they love most in the world - the other missing piece from their soul. Right in here." She tickles his ribs and he shrieks highly. "One day, sweetheart, you'll meet somebody and they'll be your mate."

"But." Eggsy twists in her lap. Lucy is staring, curious. "How would I know?"

"Oh, you'll know." She smiles softly down to him, fondly.

"But - what if I don't? What if everyone else knows how to do it but I hadn't been teached?"

"You don't have to be taught, Eggsy. You'll know."

"How will I know, mama? What if I do it wrong? What if I 'fink it is but it's not?" He presses. "How would I be sure?" 

"You will be." She says, eyes warm. "You'll know."

*  
*

Eggsy is running. 

He sees that blinking dot and he runs. 

His feet kick up asphalt and dust as he sprints inside the burning building. Smoke and fog blur his vision, constricting his chest, filling his lungs. He coughs, trying to find his way through the mist and the flames. 

_No no no no no. _His mind is a numbing mantra. Debris and ash litter the floor, he takes no notice, passing by the other candidates scrambling to escape.__

"Roxy!" He grasps her shoulders as he catches her. "Roxy, Roxy, where is Harry? Have you seen him?"

"In - in the book section," she coughs, then looks to him, eyes wide. "Eggsy leave him, there isn't time - Eggsy, please! It'll blow!" 

Harry Hart is lying motionless, surrounded by fire and burning bookshelves. 

"Harry, Harry." Eggsy gasps out of breath as he reaches him. "Harry, please." He shakes him. "Harry!" 

There's no reaction; no slight twitch of his mouth or flicker of his eyelid.

Rising hysteria claws it's way up his throat; his hands tighten, his movements becoming agitated and jerky. He shakes again pointless. 

"Harry, please!" He cries. It's getting harder to breathe, he feels as though he's drowning underwater, every choked gasp inhaling more and more smoke. He can't see for the smog and the ash is burning his eyes. 

"Harry." His voice is but a whisper, and tears rise, blurring his sight. He presses his face into Harry's still unmoving chest. His moves to cover him, his back exposed to the heat of the fire. 

He cries into his chest, his tears soaking his clothes. He blinks, and his vision clears, able to see. He swallows, glancing up. He blinks hard, resisting the urge to rub his eyes with dirty hands.

There's noise. People rushing; alarms, shouts. The flames are dying, the smoke clearing away.

He hauls Harry up across his shoulders, staggering and weak, but by some miracle, he carries him from the fire.

*  
*

_Day 4 ___

__"Any change?"_ _

__Eggsy shakes his bowed head wordlessly, bent over the motionless body of Harry Hart, forehead pressed to his clasped hands._ _

__Monitors and IV drips surround his sleeping form, his chest rising incrementally, relaxing back again. The steady ebb and flow of his breathing is the only thing in Eggsy's mind; time falls away in the face of the soft movements._ _

__He's lost track of how long he's been here._ _

__"Trainings over for today, Eggsy." Merlin tells him. "You know you can go back to your dorm."_ _

__He doesn't answer._ _

__*_ _

_Day 17 ___

____"Hey, Eggs." Roxy's soft voice floats to him from his position by Harry's bed. "We're going out to celebrate? First training phase over and all that?"_ _ _ _

____He's silent._ _ _ _

____"Merlin is coming. We're all going to try and get him drunk." There's a grin in her voice._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes, she takes the hint._ _ _ _

____*  
*_ _ _ _

____"Go, go, go, go - ahhh!" There's cheering and catcalls as Merlin downs the last shot glass, setting it done and tipping his head back for the applause._ _ _ _

____"Anyone want to volunteer?" He asks, and everyone backs away almost as a reflex._ _ _ _

____"Alright." Roxy replies flippantly, sitting down and turning in her chair to face him. "You're on."_ _ _ _

____They clink their glasses, and Merlin gives her an appreciate tip of his head._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____She smoothes down her shirt in the hallway mirror, dabbing her mouth with a fingertip and carding fingers through her ponytail. She leans closer, noticing the flush high on her cheeks, the dilation of her pupils; eyes bright and fevered._ _ _ _

____Her balance is slightly tipsy; the alcohol seeping slowly into her bloodstream. She holds her head high as she concentrates on walking in a straight line, one heeled boot in front of the other._ _ _ _

____She's rounding the corner when she knocks against a solid body._ _ _ _

____"Oh," she gasps, the sound punched from her, and immediately her arms fly to grasp the person in front of her._ _ _ _

____Merlin is wide-eyed and grappling to her suit lapels for a moment before he rights himself. "Oh." He echoes. "Thank you. That - could have been embarrassing."_ _ _ _

____She laughs, startled into amusement, her laughter loud and bright. "Yes. Because it wasn't already." She grins, and glances pointedly to his tight grip on her jacket._ _ _ _

____"Oh." He repeats again, and to her astonishment, a blush spreads across his handsome face, colouring him in the low lights._ _ _ _

____"Well." He straightens back and smooths her lapels. "I - " he gestures forward in a clumsy wave. "I'm - to the bathroom."_ _ _ _

____She grins again, and his eyes widen, blush darkening in mortification._ _ _ _

____"Alright then." She says cheekily. "Have fun in the bathroom."_ _ _ _

____He raises his brows. "I will, thank you."_ _ _ _

____She tries to quell her grin; she doesn't think it appropriate to be so informal in front of her successor._ _ _ _

____"Yes, sir." She nods, and goes to move forward. Only because the hall is so narrow, and Merlin's shoulders so broad, they brush one another, the back of her cool hand sliding against the hot skin of his wrist._ _ _ _

____Tingles rush along her arm, warmth spreading across her whole body, and she jerks back, whipping around to him as Merlin turns to her._ _ _ _

_Omega. _The thought, the knowledge, wells from some unknown place inside her.__

_My Omega. ___

________Merlin's eyes are huge, panicked, his face drained of all colour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't - it can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She takes a step forward, a joy she's never known, never thought possible, starting to brim throughout her whole body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't - no. I'm not. No." Is all he says, is all that comes from his mouth, choked and desperate, before he strides down the hall and barges inside the men's room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's floating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't feel pain, feel longing. He's not crushing fists by his sides; biting nails into his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's floating, peaceful. There's a voice. Whenever the voice speaks, colour blooms. He's shifting through forests, gliding across mountains. The voice slants sunlight across the earth, blossoms flowers, paints the skies and the seas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry? Harry, can you hear me. Are you listening?_

_I want you to know - that I know. I know why you did what you did; I know why you saved me. Why you protected me. ___

__________There's a shaky breath, and the colour recedes. The longer the pause, the more darkens encroaches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I know, you feel this thing that I do. I know that's why you did all those things that you did. That's why I - I had to get to you. I know. I know I'm an Omega, and you might think - but my Alpha, he left. He left me, he didn't want me. ___

____________Something swamps his senses - desolation, grief. He's drowning in the sensation. He tries to surface, tries valiantly to move, to shout out, to scream, 'no, **no!' ******__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And I - I know you wear blockers. And I think it's because your mate rejected you too. I - I recognise the pain. But you have to be feeling this thing between us. We don't need to be mates to be - to be together. I know we haven't known each other long, but._

_This feels right. I need. I need you Harry. Please. Please come back to me. ___


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for the wait! Hopefully enjoy

She watches him. 

Roxy waits, standing by the doorframe, watching Eggsy with his forehead resting on his knuckles, clasped as though in prayer.

She comes over quietly, rests a hand on his shoulder. "You coming down for dinner?"

He shakes his head mutely.

"Your mum phoned." She tries.

"Did she?" He says, then coughs, his voice scratchy and rough. 

She nods. "C'mon." 

He stands slowly, his fingers trailing along the bedsheets before he leaves.

People are talking. Nobody can understand why Eggsy won't leave Harry's side; why he risked his life to save him in the first place. 

He won't speak, won't eat or sleep. Nobody knows why, but Roxy can guess.

She manages to sit him down with a plate of soup. 

"So." She begins.

"Don't." He says tiredly. "I don't need to hear it."

"Oh I'm sorry." She leans forward. "You must've forgotten to mention you were telepathic."

He snorts, an involuntary sound, but quickly sobers. "Roxy." 

"Eggsy." She starts again, and reaches for his hand across the table. "Is Harry your mate?"

He stills. Then he carefully sets his spoon down. "No."

She blinks. "Then why - "

"It's hard to explain." He says, shaking his head. She looks at his face, really looks at him, the bluish bruises underneath his eyes, his sunken cheeks.

"Eggsy." She whispers. "If Harry isn't your mate, why do act as if he is?"

"Roxy, I told you, it's hard to explain." He stresses. 

"Then try."

"Why does he have to be my mate?" He laughs wildly, and throws a hand up. "Why is that the only reason somebody could care for someone else?"

"I'm not saying that's the only reason, I'm just saying - "

"I know what you're saying Roxy, I understand, I just don't happen to care."

She sits back, stung. "Fine."

He sighs harshly. "I don't care that's he's not my mate, I'm not saying that I don't care about your opinion."

She swallows, then leans closer. 

"Eggsy, I don't doubt your feelings for him, but what about the person who is your mate?"

Eggsy gives her a blank, dark look. "What about them?"

"That person out there is waiting for you. The person who wants a mate just as much as anybody else."

"Trust me Roxy, they're not waiting." He chuckles, a hollow sound, and goes to stand.

"Yes they are! I know it doesn't seem like it now - "

"Roxy, they're not waiting because I've met them."

She stops. 

"I met my mate when I was five years old." He begins. "I don't remember them, only that they left me and that I've never seen them again."

She's silent.

Eggsy's smile is twisted and downturned. "A mate isn't some kinda soulmate, you're compatible by your biology and that's it. Harry - I feel something with him." He shrugs simply. "Thanks for the soup, I'm going to call my mum."

He's halfway to the door when she blurts it out.

"Merlin's my Omega." 

Eggsy turns. "What?"

"He - that night we all went out, he brushed against me and I felt it. He's my mate."

"Roxy." Eggsy breathes in sympathy.

She laughs softly. "Right? I know." 

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. He made it pretty clear he wants nothing to happen."

He's crossing to her in an instant, taking her shoulders and pulling her in.

She wraps her arms around him in return, and pushes her face to his neck. 

"I'm sorry, Roxy."

"Not your fault." She shakes her head.

"Mates, eh?" He tries

She laughs.

*

Eggsy falls asleep in the chair by Harry's bed, his head tipped back awkwardly, legs tangled up and going numb. 

It's been six weeks and he hasn't left once.

He wakes blearily, and frowns, wondering what woke him, when he sees Harry's fingers lying on the bed twitch.

He leans forward quickly. "Harry?" He whispers, and lays a hand on his knee.

Harry's head turns towards him, as though a plant turning towards the sun.

 

*

He opens his eyes to a pair of bright, hopeful ones.

"Harry?" Eggsy asks, and he can feel the heat of his touch burn through the sheet, through his skin and bone, warming his core.

He opens his mouth.

"Don't try to talk - you've been in a coma for a while. It's been over a month. I'll go get the doctor, they'll explain." He scrambles to leave.

 

*

They ask him question after question. He has vague memories, of fire, smoke, and - Eggsy. Protecting Eggsy, but nothing more.

All throughout Eggsy stands, hands clasped behind his back, eyes intent on Harry. 

"I think it would be best if you had some rest." The doctor informs him.

"I'll take it from here." Merlin says.

Eggsy clenches his jaw, but nods stiffly and leaves.

Merlin waits a moment. He stares at Harry, motionless, his gaze steady, until suddenly he's stepping close, anger burning bright in his eyes.

"How could you do this, Harry?" Merlin explodes, his facade of professionalism slipping to give way to furious outrage. "I cannot believe - " 

"I couldn't just leave him." He says simply, tiredly.

"Yes you could! That's exactly what you were supposed to do!" He laughs hysterically. "This is the reason there are laws in place for bond mates, this - this exact behaviour, Harry, is the reason there are things keeping mates apart!"

"What did you want?" Harry asks. "What is it that you want Merlin? Do you want me to be aloof?"

"Yes!"

"To treat him as any other candidate?"

"Yes!" 

"To walk away as he's in danger?"

"Yes!"

"Then you will never know how impossible that is." He says sadly, pityingly. 

Merlin stares for a moment. His expression flinches almost, as though in pain. 

Then he says, "You know that I need to report this." 

He's silent.

"You know I have no choice, Harry."

"I'm not going to beg." He says derisively. 

Merlin looks at him silently, as though searching. He waits.

"What if it had never happened?" Merlin starts suddenly.

Harry frowns.

"What if it couldn't have happened? Because you hadn't been here?" 

He swallows, staying silent, waiting for him to continue. He doesn't understand.

"What if you had been on a mission?" He clarifies. "What if I found you something, something abroad, far away, arranged for you to fly out tomorrow, and changed the records so that you had left a week before?"

He blinks.

On the one hand, this is a golden opportunity. His slate wiped clean. A fresh start.

On the other - Eggsy.

"I - " Harry begins.

"You have to take it." He says. "Harry please. I couldn't live with myself if I had to report you."

He checks the time. It's 3 AM. 

"I." He starts with the excuse to think about it, to sleep on it.

"Harry." Merlin says, stronger.

"Fine. I'll do it." He says finally, quiet. "I'll leave."

*

He's exhausted, hardly knows where he's going. He's just walking down the hall trying to find his dorm room. As he passes by a door, slightly ajar, he feels this strange sense of being pulled, drawn inside. 

The bed is unmade and soft. He sinks his hands and knees into the mattress before collapsing onto the sheets.

Eggsy scents the pillows; there's the faintest, faded smell, something that's tugging at the edges of his mind, as if trying to find a memory, remember a word. This is Harry's bed, he knows, although it hasnt been slept in for some time. But there's something here.

He can't place it, although he still presses closer, and on the next inhale, finds his eyes grow heavy, exhaustion weighing his bones, darkness encroaching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is 99% angst and 1% plot, man I never even imagined this fic would be so agonising. 
> 
> I do apologise, but unfortunately can't promise any happy times for another few chapters. 
> 
> They will happen. Stick with me. It does get better. At least that's what I'm hoping.

He doesn't go see him again.

He isn't sure what's allowed, or what Harry even wants. Anytime he catches sight of him he ducks away, self conscious. He doesn't know what Harry even remembers of being in a coma. 

He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, or push him in any way. God forbid even pressure him with unwanted attention.

And so he keeps his distance. 

Still, Harry is living in the infirmary as he recovers, and his room is empty.

Sometimes, only occasionally, he sneaks in. 

He doesn't pry, doesn't touch anything that isn't his. 

He just lies down on his bed and sleeps for a while.

It's the only time he can sleep. If he isn't in Harry's bed he's training, or in his own and being kept up worrying about how he is.

Merlin notices his distraction. He's sluggish in combat, unfocused. He isn't performing to his best.

"Eggsy." He takes him away while the others are doing their exercises. "You'll have to try harder than this."

"I know, I just - " he sighs, scrubbing the back of his head. 

"Look, I understand. We're all worried about him."

Eggsy kicks at the ground, scuffing his shoes. "Is he alright?"

"You need to have patience, Eggsy."

He nods, jaw clenched.

"If I were you, I would concentrate on training." Merlin lowers his voice. "Make it though the tests, make him _proud _."__

__*_ _

__She watches as he talks to Eggsy, moving away to talk to the other candidates, correcting their posture, teaching them, instructing them._ _

__"You can't ignore me forever." She says when she finds him._ _

__Merlin turns around, startled. "Roxy."_ _

__"People will notice." She carries on._ _

__"You aren't allowed back here." He says, dismissing her earlier statement._ _

__"I'm not asking anything of you." She says softly. "Just that you train me."_ _

__"I'm trying - " he starts sharply, but cuts himself off. "It's better this way." He begins again, looking away._ _

__"I don't see how." She says._ _

__"Roxy - "_ _

__"I know." She smiles. "It's alright. I'm not offended."_ _

__He frowns. "What are you talking about?"_ _

__"You don't want me as your mate." She shrugs._ _

__He blinks. "You think I don't want this?" He gestures between them, an incredulous expression on his face._ _

__She shrugs, and swallows. "What other conclusion can I come to?"_ _

"That I'm trying to protect you." He starts fiercely. "That I'm doing everything in my power to do what's _right. _"__

____"The only thing that feels right is to be with you." She says, coming closer._ _ _ _

____"I." He starts, and reaches out to take hold of her shoulders carefully, as if to both push her away and reel her in. His hands shake. "If anything were ever to happen to you - "_ _ _ _

____"You can't tell me that's the reason." She starts angrily._ _ _ _

____He closes his eyes. "It's the only thing I can think about."_ _ _ _

____She stares at him. Then leans close to kiss his cheek, a soft touch, barely any pressure._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to become an agent." She says strongly._ _ _ _

____He smiles, his eyes sad. "That's what I'm worried about."_ _ _ _

____She pulls away. "I don't understand."_ _ _ _

____"This job isn't safe. People will try to get to me through you."_ _ _ _

____"And I'll be trained in how to deal with that." She says. "What other option is there?"_ _ _ _

____"For you to forget about me." He replies._ _ _ _

____"You're my Omega. My mate." She begins, and feels the rightness in those words. "You know that that would be nearly impossible."_ _ _ _

____He looks at her for a long moment. "I'm only beginning to understand."_ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

"Eggsy." 

____He wakes with a startled gasp, almost jumping in shock._ _ _ _

____He had fallen asleep in Harry's room again. He knows by the familiar grogginess only felt when he's slept well, which he's coming to relate to sleeping in Harry's bed._ _ _ _

____He had only wanted to take a short nap before going back to training, thinking that nobody would realise._ _ _ _

____Now, he glances around wildly for the disturbance._ _ _ _

____"What in Gods name do you think you're doing?"_ _ _ _

Harry is standing over the bed - _his bed _\- with his arms folded, biceps bunched and nostrils flaring, his jaw clenched and cheeks flooding in anger.__

______Eggsy has never seen him so angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I - I - " Eggsy stutters incomprehensibly, not understanding why he's so furious._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing in my bed?" He asks thunderously, veins in his temple showing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I - I'm sorry, I didn't think - " Eggsy tries again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Get out!" He growls, uncrossing his arms to wave a hand outwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy gets up jerkily, hands shaking as he smoothes down the covers. "I - I'm sorry - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Get out, Eggsy!" There's something dark and rumbling that's building up in Harry's throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He scrambles up so fast he almost hits his head on the damn ceiling, and then he's across the room, out the door and flying down the hall before he can blink._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry stares at the door for a while after he has left, feeling his pulse slow, the clubbing in his ears begin to fade._ _ _ _ _ _

______The whole room reeks of his scent - and not naturally, in a way that happens unconsciously. Everything in his room smells of Eggsy as though he's been scent marking the place._ _ _ _ _ _

______His instincts are on overdrive._ _ _ _ _ _

______He runs a shaky hand through his hair, remembering the look of fear that flashed across his face. The way his scent changed from warm, sleepy contentment to shock and mortification._ _ _ _ _ _

______He curses himself, something deeply unhappy settling inside him at the thought of hurting his mate._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is becoming too hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe it is best that he simply leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

Of course he would be angry. Of _course _he would._ _

______He's been sleeping in Harry's room for the past few weeks - his smell will be all over everything._ _ _ _ _ _

______"God." He rubs his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______If he needed any indication that Harry didn't feel the same, he's just been given it on a silver platter._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______So Eggsy avoids him._ _ _ _ _ _

______On the field, he puts distance between them, and doesn't go anywhere he thinks Harry might be. In the apartments that they room, he doesn't stray near Harry's dorm, doesn't even come within a five mile radius to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Until he walks into the equipment room to find Harry packing, taking various firearms and putting them inside a case._ _ _ _ _ _

______His heart clubs as he stares before silently walking around to get the gun he had came in for._ _ _ _ _ _

______He hesitates in leaving, watching him uneasily. He twists his hands and swallows before speaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where are you going?" He asks after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"To a mission." Harry replies._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiles sarcastically. "That ain't an answer."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There's silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How long?" He swallows again thickly, and unconscious habit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looks at him for a moment. "I acted irrationally the other day."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy shakes his head, holding his hands up. "No, totally fine. I understand. Man if somebody had been sniffing around my room." He laughs weakly, cheeks heating._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's gaze is impenetrable. "Come here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy blinks. "What?" He asks, surprised._ _ _ _ _ _

______He inclines his head. "Stand over here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy pauses, unsure, but does what he says, coming to stand in front of him, placing his feet squarely on the ground and crossing his hands behind his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______He waits._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry turns him to face the mirror. "What do you see?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy frowns. "Um." He grimaces._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I see a young man with potential." Harry starts, eyes on the reflection in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A young man who is loyal, brave. Who can do as he's asked, but isn't afraid to defend the things he believes in. Who wants to do something good with his life." He lays a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy stares at the face in the mirror. His eyes are wide staring back. His heart hammers with the weight of Harry's hand on his back, his touch.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _He waits for a moment before he slowly lets his hand fall, stepping away.______

 _ _ _ __ _ _ _

______"Goodbye, Eggsy." He says, and then he leaves._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked a friend who is a computer genuis and he said that what Eggsy does is _possible _and that's all that matters really.__
> 
> Again, warning for usual angst  
> Turn around will usually be one/two weeks.

A week.

Harry is gone a whole week.

He doesn't sleep. He barely eats.

He waits until the arena is empty, until everyone has left for the night, and sneaks in with his laptop.

Eggsy had been watching Merlin all day, and he knows where to go - ducking inside the storeroom to where the coms are. He connects himself up to the live feed, downloading the database with a few strokes of his keys, a thing he had learned in military SAS training.

All the missions are recorded. 

*

He has a dream about Harry that night. 

It's more of a sensory illusion than anything; a bare fleeting thing that couldn't be classed as a dream.

But he's lying on his stomach, hands stuffed under the pillow, when he feels a touch to his back.

It's as if fingers trail down his spine, warm and reverent, and he jerks, turning.

There's nobody there. He sighs, flopping back down.

It comes again, a while later.

As if a hand runs along his back, a rough palm feeling his skin.

He shifts unconsciously, arching into the contact.

"Mm." He mumbles, lifting his hips up, half-asleep and delirious.

The touch returns, firmer, sliding up his legs and to his backside. He rocks back into it, suddenly eager, desperate for those hands under his shorts, all over his bare skin.

"Harry," he gasps, muffled by his pillow, and bites his wrist as he rubs himself down into the mattress.

He feels a hand curve around his rear and he stifles a moan, rutting hard, and comes fast and sloppy, too quick to even appreciate it.

He gasps for a moment, stunned.

The touch is gone.

*

Eggsy walks into training to find Harry standing talking to Merlin, arms crossed over his chest, posture easy and relaxed as though he had never left.

He feels something in him spark with happiness at his appearance, this sudden urge to bound up to him, to be closer, wanting to jump across to him as if he's an excitable puppy.

But another part of Eggsy coils up, wants to curl in embarrassment, remembering last night, just a few hours ago - grinding into his sheets imagining Harry's hands.

His cheeks burn and he glances away quickly, moving for his equipment and lining himself up with Roxy.

"Hey." She says.

He nods sharply.

"Great that Harry's back." She says, peering into his face.

He nods again.

"Did you two - " she starts.

"Right, listen up." Merlin says, and she turns away again.

*

Harry feels his presence as soon as he walks in - and some unknown, tight part of himself instantly loosens.

He'd completed the mission in record time, every second away from his mate like barbed wire tightening around his skin. 

His thoughts kept straying to him; he found himself unable to stop from fantasising. 

Imagining the reunion, imagining coming to him, the happiness his appearance might bring, touching each other, finally running his hands down his Omega's soft skin, finally tasting his salty-sweet -

He clenches his jaw against the searing images, against the urge to stride across and take Eggsy in his arms, to simply hold him after days of absence. 

He flares his nostrils in an attempt to regain control, trying to breathe evenly.

Harry tenses, suddenly, sensing something different. 

He can't pinpoint it - but Eggsy's scent is sharper, more pronounced. 

He's suddenly acutely, hyper-aware of his heat, radiating across to him.

He frowns.

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

"I - " he begins, and pauses. "I have the strangest feeling I can sense Eggsy more." 

Merlin blinks, inhaling before he shakes his head. "I don't notice anything."

He purses his mouth, uneasy.

"Probably because you haven't seen him in a while?" Merlin suggests.

He nods, ignoring the prickling sensation at the back of his neck.

 

*

"God, is it hot in here?" Eggsy asks, picking away the collar of his shirt.

The other candidates give him wary looks, frowning before carrying on.

He grits his teeth against the sweat rolling down the nape of his neck, blinking away spots in his vision.

*

He runs into Harry in the equipment room again, searching for a specific weapon he remembers Roxy saying was lighter, more suited to close range.

"Eggsy." Harry says, and he whips around.

He tries to quell the rising grin, but fails, and it breaks across his face as soon as he sees him, the happiness almost palpable in the air.

Harry returns it, coming to stand behind him.

"How was your mission?" Eggsy asks.

"Productive." He replies, and Eggsy chuckles.

"Well, I would hope so." He picks up one of the larger rifles, testing the weight.

"I don't think Merlin would want you using that just yet."

"Ah, you saying I ain't got the knack?" He teases, tongue poking from the corner of his mouth.

"No, Eggsy." He frowns, but his eyes are amused.

" _Yes _, Harry." He laughs, pointing the gun to him playfully.__

__Harry grins wider, stepping closer to align himself to Eggsy's back. "If you want to learn." He murmurs, taking his arms and straightening them._ _

__Eggsy tenses completely, trying to suppress the hitch of his breath, stiffening in Harry's arms._ _

__"You see?" Harry asks, correcting his stance with careful touches to his wrist, angling his shoulder blades._ _

__His heart is hammering so hard he feels as if Harry must be able to hear, standing this close. He's completely frozen, stock still as Harry gently runs a hand down his back to adjust his spine._ _

__Eggsy can't scent him because of the suppressants - it's like coming up against a blank wall._ _

__It's as if all his senses have been taken away._ _

__Eggsy suddenly wants to growl in frustration, to turn and shove his face into Harry's throat. The fact that he can't smell him makes hot anger burn in his chest, makes his Omega howl in pitiful displeasure._ _

__Harry is utterly scentless._ _

__Eggsy can smell himself, though._ _

__The way his scent spikes, becoming richer in arousal, in appreciation of Harry's proximity, his sweat musky and rank with pheromones._ _

__Everything in his body is screaming it's approval of the situation._ _

__Harry doesn't seem to notice, blissfully unaware as his nose accidentally skims Eggsy's ear, huffing short, soft breaths._ _

He _must _be able to smell him, but still he shows no sign of knowing, breathing close as he instructs Eggsy.__

____Eggsy hopes its due to the blockers. He prays that Harry can't tell._ _ _ _

____He stays perfectly still, as if to move would somehow increase the scent._ _ _ _

____"Perfect." Harry murmurs, and steps back._ _ _ _

____Eggsy blinks, dazed._ _ _ _

____"Now you'll be able to use it." He says, and Eggsy looks down at his hands, their positioning._ _ _ _

____"Thanks." He croaks, and coughs, clearing his throat._ _ _ _

____Harry nods and leaves._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Eggsy's asleep when he feels it - a soft touch to his throat, trailing down._ _ _ _

____He shifts closer, his body arching upwards towards the sensation unconsciously, those warm, gentle hands, his body crying out to be touched, taken._ _ _ _

____Then he feels a touch to his side, down his ribs and to his groin, fingertips skimming his pelvis._ _ _ _

____Eggsy arches his back harder, bucking up wildly until he feels the touch of a mouth, soft, warm._ _ _ _

____Eggsy stifles a gasp, his eyes snapping open as the phantom feeling disappears._ _ _ _

____He lays awake all night after that, alone in the dark._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____The situation is getting out of hand. For some reason, all that's on Eggsy's mind is sex._ _ _ _

____Most days he doesn't even think about it._ _ _ _

He ignores it in the shower, or when he wakes up in the morning. Alright - sometimes he actually _wants _to and nothing happens. He just isn't in the mood, he gives up halfway through.__

______Eggsy likes to think he has quite a reduced sexual appetite, a rather small libido - he isn't really bothered if he's being honest._ _ _ _ _ _

______But for some reason, lately, it's all he can think about._ _ _ _ _ _

For the past few days it's been driving him _insane. _Maybe this is his body's way of making up for lost time.__

________But anytime he finds his mind wandering, he feels his thighs fall open, shifting on his seat, finds himself rubbing down before he's even consciously aware of it. He finds his hand straying in the shower, sliding down before he catches himself and clenches his fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He feels restless, aching - _wanting. ___

__________It reaches its peak one night in bed, and he's tried to ignore it all day - to focus on other things, to not give in to the desire, but it's a lost cause - clearly there is only one way to resolve the issue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sticks a hand down his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He shifts, trying a different angle. Spreads his legs. Closes them. Turns over. Twists the other way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sits up. Lies back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He frowns in concentration, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his mouth tight, trying, trying -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ugh!" Eggsy hits the mattress in frustration, growling as he flops back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's still hard in his boxers, unsatisfied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you want?" He cries down at his dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He picks up his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He isn't proud. But desperate times call for desperate measures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And so he tries every porn site he can find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clicking, endlessly clicking, past writhing bodies being held down, alphas gripping omegas tight and thrusting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looks down hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He huffs, angrier, and clicks with more force, fingers typing quick, trying anything, 'hard', 'rough', 'dominant', 'alpha/omega' -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By some accident, his finger slips, and brings up the page he had been on before - the recordings of Harry on the field._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy had been watching his training, intrigued by a younger, no-less capable Harry, movements quick and efficient. He'd been taking notes, becoming more and more eager to succeed, to become an agent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now, he feels his heart slam in his chest and pick up double speed, his breaths coming sharp and uneven as he watches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It's a tape from one of his missions - and he stares, avid, as Harry's body moves, flows as he deflects the opponent, twisting his arm effortlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy feels spreading warmth curl in his gut, making his toes clench happily, and he frowns, confused, before he realises he's touching himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aw - fuck." He rips his hand away, cheeks burning hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The video is still playing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He bites his lip and continues to watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His fingers twitch by his side, impatient._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He glances around hesitantly, and then guiltily, guiltily runs his hand down, past his stomach and inside his waistband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy feels himself throbbing in anticipation, hungry for his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He grips himself loose, unhurried, and shifts, stifling a gasp at the sensation; tingling along his spine, coming alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His other hand comes up, stroking his chest in an awkward caress before he rubs the pad of his thumb around his nipple, heart beginning to pound in excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Har - " he starts, but cuts himself off, biting down hard on his bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He moves quicker, faster, eyes trained to the scene - as Harry fights, moving gracefully, elegantly, his spine curving as he bends, swerving a blow -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy throws his head back, arching up desperately, his mouth open and unable to stop the word that bursts through: "Harry!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pants breathlessly as he comes down, the screen blank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His whole body is shaking, eager, thrumming in exhilaration, anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well." Merlin says, and purses his mouth. "It seems that someone had a good night last night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Across every screen. Is his internet history._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy's mouth falls open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stares, eyes wide, as every computer in the entire building broadcasts his situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't want to know." Merlin begins, holding his hands spread as snickering starts up. "I just want to ask that you try to at least keep it to yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxy turns to him grinning. "Poor guy." She stifles a laugh. "Looks as if he's in heat."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy doesn't do anything for a long moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then slowly, slowly, he blinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

' _Symptoms of heat' _, he tries the other night, after disabling his connection to the live feed, instead only receiving the footage and not - sharing.__

_______________________* Change in personality and/or;_  
* Change in appetite - sexual or otherwise;  
* Increased heart rate;  
* Sweating and dry, flushed or sensitive skin;  
* Puffy and red skin around the nipples and genitals;  
* Increased desire to find or be with ones mate 

____________Yeah. He's screwed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unsurprisingly, there isn't much on how to prevent a heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Merlin." He swallows his pride, bites the bullet, and decides to confront him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin looks up, pushing his glasses back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm - I." He starts, but can't seem to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He tries forming the words in his mind, but for some reason none of them will come out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm." He says again. "I - I need to take a holiday."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin blinks. "Alright. Can I ask why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's - personal." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay. How long for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh - a week." He grimaces. "Hopefully a week."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's fine." Merlin says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin smiles. "You're one of our best candidates, Eggsy. I'm sure we can grant you this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy grins, flattered. "Alright. Aces."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin laughs, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He stops at the doorway. "It's good that you're happy." Eggsy says, and then leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And so he goes to his dorm, intent on getting some sleep before heading home, but again, like every night this week - he lays awake, restless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He tries even imagining those hands he has felt before - that warm, hyper-realistic touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But his fantasies are bland and pale in comparison, and he ends up more frustrated, aching for something, _someone. ___

____________He's halfway down the hall, in his bare feet and boxers, when he comes to himself, and blinks away spots in his vision, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________All he knows it that he has to continue. He has to keep going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He has to find him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Harry." He chaps on the door softly, all polite and proper, but needs to take a moment to lean heavily against the wood, taking deep, even breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Harry, can you let me in?" He asks again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There's nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy strains his hearing, and knows Harry's inside - he can feel his presence, the heat of his body. As though he's connected to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Harry, I think I'm going into heat." He says, and hates his voice for the slight waver in it. He straightens up. He's nearly a professional agent now. He's one of the best candidates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I need in." He knocks with a little more urgency._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He feels another wave of warmth pass through him, shudderingly intense. He grips the door handle, shaking through it. "Harry - I'm being serious. I really need in."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Still nothing. There's no sound, no sign of movement or life, but he _knows _Harry is in there.__

______________"Harry, c'mon!" He says, and his knees buckle abruptly, too weak to hold him up. He presses his forehead to the wood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jesus Christ, is he just going to ignore him? His chest tightens painfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Harry, you need to let me in, I ain't messin' about." He says strongly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He bangs on the door. "Harry!" Fuck. He slams his head against the door, shivering, and feels the heat finally take place, settling into his bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He couldn't have expected this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________This - shuddering, shaking feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It feels as though he's being ripped apart whilst something is squishing him together. Nothing makes sense and everything is so - is too -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Harry." Eggsy moans pitifully, and whimpers, long and drawn-out, nails clawing uselessly down the wood. "Ha - ghhnn." He groans, deep in his throat, as another wave hits. "Help." Is torn from him, a pathetic plea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nothing happens. There's no sound, no acknowledgment. He's simply being ignored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy cries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The tears taste salty, bitter; _sad _. He snuffles against the door, drawing his knees up, rocking back and forth.__

________________He doesn't know how long he stays like that, until he's being lifted up, and he sags, limply, too tired and delirious to even save himself. He still manages a weak protest, voice sore and scratchy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Shh." Merlin says comfortingly, but it's not what he wants, it's not who he wants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Harry." He tries again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Not today." Merlin says, scooping him up under his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eggsy pushes his face into his chest and cries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry finds him in the infirmary, three days later, in a hospital gown curled up in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He stands silently over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eggsy is the first to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're supposed to open the door to an Omega in heat." He says tonelessly, in an attempt to regain his dignity. "You're supposed to help any Omega."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There's no other reason why he came to Harry's door, it's glaringly obvious. They both know he's making excuses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eggsy resolutely doesn't look at him, his back a curled, solid wall. He glares down at his hands where he's lying on his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"How could I have opened the door when I was chained and strapped to the wall?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eggy blinks, turning around at that. "What - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The question dies on his tongue as he finally looks at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bloodshot eyes stare back, face lined with pain, shoulders tense and muscles tight with discomfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I - what?" Eggsy asks, pushing up on his hands to turn around. "I don't understand." He says helplessly, eyes wide looking up and down at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry smiles fondly, head tilting. "Try, Eggsy. You're a smart boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eggsy blinks, holding Harry's gaze, and searches. All he finds is exhaustion and pain. He doesn't understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry seems to sense his confusion, and steps forward. He reaches up a hand, tentatively, and slowly, slowly, brings it to Eggsy's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The first touch of those roughened pads to his skin has him closing his eyes, mouth falling open in bliss. Fingers slide into his hair and he pushes into the contact, head falling back as they stroke his scalp, nails gently scraping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Harry." He gasps, mouth suddenly dry and heart pounding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm your Alpha, Eggsy." Harry says sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind many things happened - Harry didn't realise Eggsy was going into heat until it was too late to leave, he is also close with Eggsy because he's instinctually drawn to him (you may be wondering why he stands at his back and shows him how to hold the gun) and yes, Eggsy can feel his fantasies.
> 
> Apologies if that was implicit rather than explicit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you thought that was angst. You haven't seen me do angst. 
> 
> But updating this soon! Are not I good to you precious little chickens? Never fear, our tiny egg will not suffer much longer.

He knocks.

There's a beat of silence.

The door opens and Eggsy appears; hair ruffled and face unshaven, before he slams it closed again.

"Eggsy." Harry says, hands on either side of the doorframe. "I just want to talk to you."

The door swings open again.

Eggsy stands, arms crossed, and Harry goes to take a step forward before Eggsy raises his eyebrows; stiff and unyielding.

"Eggsy." He begins, speaking quick. "I know you must be angry - "

"You what?" He barks sarcastically. "Nah, it's cool. I only got one question for you."

Harry waits. 

"Who in their right fucking mind drugs their mate and pretends they don't know them?"

"Eggsy, I can explain." He starts, rushed. "I did it to protect you - "

"Classic, that. What part of scarring me for life, including believing I was _rejected _by my fucking mate, protects me?"__

__"You don't understand - "_ _

__"Tell me which part I don't understand!" He shouts, finally coming apart, taking a step forward, his eyes flashing, hands balled. "Tell me! Is that not what happened?"_ _

__"Eggsy - "_ _

"Was it a game?" He asks, fists lowering, and Harry is so astounded he can only stare. "Was it just a joke to you? To all of you? Everyone knew but me? Some kind of sick _prank?" _He spits.__

____"How could you say that?" He says in an exhale, his chest fractured open, gaping. "This has been the most painful thing I've ever had to do."_ _ _ _

"Fucking bullshit." Eggsy snarls. "You had so many opportunities to tell me. You fucking _loved _that I was gagging at your feet - "__

______"Eggsy, stop." He commands, jaw clenching. "You're not letting me explain."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Too fucking right. I'm telling you to piss off."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He stands, staring for a moment, unable to do anything. "I can quit Kingsman - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No need." He laughs. "I'm not going back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've left." He says._ _ _ _ _ _

Harry shakes his head. "Eggsy, I _won't _go back, you don't have to worry - "__

________"I'm not worried about that." He says carelessly. "I don't give two shits what you do. I just had a bit of an epiphany. I don't want to work for spies."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry blinks, stunned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you can hide this, what kind of person does that make you?" Eggsy asks calmly, detached. "Someone I don't want to be."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry looks away, breathing through bitter, hot tears. "I." He says, but can't continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't want to see you again, Harry." Eggsy tells him. "Ever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door closes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry stands for a moment, immobilised. He's frozen, unable to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He reaches up, slowly, and touches his fingers to the doorframe, the barest pressure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He takes a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then he does as Eggsy asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He makes it three days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Three. Days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Roxy finds him, wallowing in his dingy, rented-out flat, too ashamed to go home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Eggsy." She says softly. "What are you doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looks up. "Hiding." He snorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I heard about Harry." She says, coming closer. "I'm so, so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He shakes his head. "Not your fault."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She waits. "Please come back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I can't." His voice chokes at that, and he squeezes his eyes shut. "I can't - _see _him everyday - "__

__________"Harry left." She says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy blinks, looking up. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Harry - he left. He's on a mission at the moment, but he handed in his resignation. When he comes back, he's leaving."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"For where?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't know." She replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy looks at the floor hard, frowning. "Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She just looks at him. "You have to come back, Eggsy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He clenches his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please." She whispers. "For me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin says nothing, and neither does Eggsy. He just picks up his gun and straps on his vest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He misses him. He wishes he didn't, but he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wishes with everything he has, everything inside of him, that he just, just didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And so he goes through the motions; he does what is asked of him, as one by one candidates fall away, as day by day missions become harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His sole focus, sole _drive _, is becoming an agent.__

____________And yet the passion, the ambition and excitement, has just gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He completes every task with near cold-cutting precision and unfeeling detachment, taking down opponents left right and centre, but the happiness of success no longer thrums in his veins, he no longer glances back, eyes bright, to check if someone is watching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________No longer makes a sarcastic quip to hear that stifled chuckle, no longer grins, cheeky and mischievous, to find eyes twinkling in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He no longer throws himself into everything he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Anything that reminds him is an axe falling on his chest - walking by a tailor shop, the whiff of expensive cologne. The equipment room, handling weapons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry is everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And he sees the way Roxy comes up behind Merlin's back, touching fingers to his spine in the pretence of correcting his posture, lining herself along his back and holding her arm out to show him how to shoot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And nobody would be able to tell, nobody would see the slight subtle ways they're closer with each other than the rest, but to Eggsy, the slow, crawling colour up Merlin's throat is glaringly obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The indiscernible tremor to his hands, the way his nostrils flare as if to take in more of her proximity, screams out to Eggsy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's crippled with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's as if he's watching something that has been taken away from him, something that he'll never have. As if everyone has something that he doesn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's lost his mate. He's paralysed with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Life is meaningless, bland. It doesn't hold appeal. Colour is nonexistent, sensations are empty, unfeeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He watches them, and feels as though the very world has been ripped away from underneath his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's debilitated, empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And then the dreams begin again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He had thought it might have been a product of heat delirium, some kind of unknown symptom, but they begin as suddenly as they had before; soft touches on his skin, anywhere on his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It begins when he feels a hand on his face one night, and he startles awake, sitting up quick and reaching for his gun, but the sensation disappears as quickly as it came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He switches on the light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He peers underneath his bunker, lifting up his pillow. After a thorough investigation he decides it's safe, and flops down again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nothing more happens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But they begin again the next night like clockwork, this strange caressing sensation down the left side of his cheek, the pad of a thumb rubbing over his cheekbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He jerks awake again, angrily hitting the light switch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"For fucks _sake _, Harry." He starts. "Stop coming in and touching my face."__

______________Then he feels like a complete tit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There's nobody here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ugghh." He sighs, falling back, and rolls over in frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And yet they continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The next night he feels the touch, he flat-out, point-blank ignores it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There's something so gentle in it, so tender, and yet so light - almost unsure. The longer he ignores, however, the surer the touch becomes, slipping into his hair, running fingers through the strands, massaging his scalp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He can't help the way his mouth parts, a sigh escaping him, the way his eyes flutter, heavy lids finally closing as he sinks into sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He's faster the next day, well-rested and alert, but Merlin doesn't comment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Roxy does glance his way occasionally, but he pretends not to notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He's woken up again in the middle of the night, and then he's just pissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Is Harry purposefully manipulating him? Trying to take claim of him through their nebulous bond, make him suddenly forgot everything that happened and come knocking on his door? Trying to appeal to his Omega nature, that wants to obey, to please his Alpha?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He's suddenly incensed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he was fucking _sleeping. ___

________________"Harry, fuck off." He says, to no avail. The touches are trailing down his spine, up and back again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He ignores him, curling into a ball on his side and trying to fall back asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He keeps feeling it, again and again, a hand stroking down his back, just so wonderfully smooth and warm, comforting, reassuring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He wants to arch, wants to plead, but doesn't - just curls up more firmly, wrapping arms around his legs and squeezing his eyes shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And it comes again, and again, and again, and again, as if torturing him - as if the caress were a physical blow, causing him pain, and he fights, he fights with everything he has, his back tense and solid, trembling by the time it's finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clearly Harry is not getting the message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He has to do something. 

And so taking in a breath, he exhales and sends back a wave of anger, of frustration and resentment, pushing back with full force, sending a clear message - _go, get out, go, go away. ___

__________________There's sudden shock, a ripple across his whole body, and then he feels his own cheeks burn with such a strong sense of mortification, of humiliated shame, so acute his stomach actually cramps as if Eggsy is the one feeling it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Suddenly he feels chilled, fever-cold, his skin breaking out in goosebumps crawling along his flesh with the distress of his mate, with the pain his Alpha is experiencing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The touches disappear, the lingering strokes all vanish, replaced with emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Simple emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He hadn't noticed how full his chest had felt with their half-bond until it's taken away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He feels hollow, empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He waits a moment before his mouth thins, grimacing, and rolls onto his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Harry." He says, rolling his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When nothing comes, he sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Harry." He says again, stronger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He feels an emptiness inside, a lacking, at knowing his mate is rejecting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Harry's gone; he's purposefully ignoring him in the same way Eggsy was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Why does that hurt so much?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This is what he had _wanted. ___

____________________But it's not what he wants. Not really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and imagines._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Imagines what _he _might do - what he would do if he were given the chance, if Harry was his mate. Might press his face into that throat, his nose into the crook of his neck, gently discarding him of his suit, his weapons, slowly taking off his shirt, untucking from his waist to reveal all skin, bending to unbuckle his belt, mouthing lazily at his hipbone as he does so -__

The sensation slams him; desperate need, _longing _, a possessive urgency so strong he's breathless.__

________________________He gasps, aching up, spreading his legs to the feel of strong, capable hands parting his thighs, pinning his ankles down, crawling up his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Harry," he pants in wonder, eyes wide in shock that this is really happening - that nobody is here and yet he _feels _it, someone really touching him.__

__________________________Not only that - not just the physical sensation of touch, but as if the touch were resonating with his core, so blissfully, unimaginably good he can't help but groan, long and drawn out, eyes slipping shut, body writhing on the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Yes, yes, Harry," he begins senselessly, "yes, take me, I'm yours - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He feels rather than hears the snarl, the animalistic sound of hunger reverberating in his chest, and his hips snap up quick in response, mouth parting silently as pleasure sweeps him, his head thrown back, eyes opening wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He comes down slowly, relaxing gradually in increments, still catching his breath, his whole body singing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________There's an answering hum in his chest, in his gut, a pulling on all his senses. He focuses, channelling his energy, and feels his mate - his _Alpha.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He feels their bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He grins, rolling onto his side and hugging a pillow to his chest before passing out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As though the floodgates have been opened, he wakes and still feels the bond, grown from a weak sensation to a fully fledged pressure in his chest - he's _aware _of it, he can pinpoint it, sense it as though it were an extension of him - another limb, another organ._ _

____________________________Whatever had happened last night had meant their connection has flourished, developed from the fragile link formed during his heat to a low-level, base one mated bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And he finds he doesn't care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He doesn't care why Harry left him. Why he lied. He just doesn't care. He has his Alpha - and when he returns from the mission, he'll finally have Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Hey, Rox, how's it going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She startles as she sees him, blinking up as she cleans her gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Good." She replies with a little smirk, polishing the inside. "You?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Good." He nods. "Better."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I'm glad." She murmurs, softer this time, her eyes warm as he watches him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Have you and Merlin?" He raises his eyebrows wordlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Her smile deepens. "It's a work in progress."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"So what does it feel like?" He asks eagerly. "Bonding?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Well, we haven't bonded yet." Her face colours lightly. "But the bond itself is growing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Yeah?" He sits forward. "Like what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Well, it's more this - this feeling you have." She shakes her head. "It's hard to explain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"No, I get it." He says quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Instantly, her expression draws. "Eggsy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Hey, no." He laughs. "I'm just curious about bonding."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He had decided to tell her when Harry comes back - but he has to discuss things with Harry first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Well, it's strange. But good strange. As if you have a weight inside of you, but that weight is someone else that you carry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He grins, tilting his head up as he processes the words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I'm sorry, that was a terrible description." She laughs, the sound happy and bright. "It really is true that you can't explain it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Yeah." He smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He wakes, and Harry is there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Harry?" He mumbles, trying to sit up, to peel his eyes open. He must be half-asleep, because his body is completely immobile, and his eyelids won't part properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Shh," Harry comes closer, bending to touch his forehead before moving away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Don't leave." He murmurs into the dark, trying to find his voice, to call to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I have to." He replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Please." He says, twisting his head to his pillow, nuzzling mindlessly. "Stay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You don't have to go." He says sluggishly, shaking his head. "Not anymore." He tries to lift a hand, to twitch his fingers, reach for him, but he can't, his arm won't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He closes his eyes when he feels a soft touch against his face again.  
So much softer than anything he's ever felt; reverent, almost missing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He relaxes back against the sheets, boneless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He opens his eyes and Harry is gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Everyone is shouting, faces blur as Valentine waves the gun arrogantly at his forehead, tipping his head back to laugh, and he can hear voices, distantly, around him, all murky and indistinct._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He should be frightened, terrified; his heart should be pounding, his mouth dry, every detail should be crystal clear with the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he should be strategising his escape, analysing any possible exits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And yet the scene before him holds no importance, he doesn't want to focus on his surroundings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________There is only one thing he wants to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He takes the image of Eggsy as he closes his eyes; the image of his laughing face, that mischievous glint to his eye as he presses down the hook on the coat hanger to the equipment room, his wild, energetic enthusiasm for life, his goodness of character, his selflessness for others - that flirtatious, charming grin, his kindness of heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He closes his eyes, seeing him again, and he takes it with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"When is Harry coming back from his mission?" He stops by Merlin's office, peering around the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Merlin looks harried. "Not now, Eggsy, I really - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Flowers would be a bit much, right? I mean, I'm not really a flowers kind of guy." He muses to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"What?" Merlin glances up quickly before shaking his head. "Never mind, Eggsy, I need you to do something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Sure." He replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I need you to gather all the candidates in the main room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He frowns. "Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Please, Eggsy, this - " suddenly he stops, freezing, and bends to adjust an earpiece._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Sorry, what? I didn't catch - critical situation? He's been captured?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Uneasiness begins to clot inside his gut, forming heavily. "Merlin, what's going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Please, Eggsy, I really need you to do as I've asked."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He swallows. "Okay." He leaves, intent to follow orders, but nausea is coiling in his stomach, a sense of impending dread._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He makes a quick trip to his room, switching on his laptop by his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"C'mon, c'mon." He taps his fingers against the table as he waits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________As soon as the screen awakens he's firing the keys, locating Harry's position in a matter of seconds_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And he feels his throat close, his lungs collapse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He's being held at gunpoint by a man, his arms raised, defenceless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________They're speaking - the man is gesturing extravagantly, wielding the gun, but the scene is mute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Harry has his eyes closed, expression serene, his hands splayed open, not trying to protect himself, to _save _himself.__

______________________________"Please, please, no, please, please - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The man pulls the trigger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________And Harry falls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _ **Noooohh! ** _"_****_ He roars, the sound erupting from his very core, his very soul, flooding from him in wave after wave. 

________________________________He screams, wild and unending, grief and anguish torn from his chest, a gaping hole, everything pouring out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He screams until his throat is raw, until his chest is tight and his gut aches, but he can't stop, he's screaming, he's screaming, he screams and screams and screams -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stands, abrupt, with the need to do something, to do _anything, _but in that moment of haste he had forgotten, forgotten his existence had been ripped away, that the life inside him has been savagely wrenched out.__

__________________________________His knees give, his useless, numb legs crumple, and he collapses to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________They say the pain of losing your mate is an agony beyond description._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________For those who have never met their mate, they can only speculate. But to those who have, those that are mated and understand the bond, the mere thought sends sheer anguish through their whole body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________But there are very few descriptions of the reality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Some say the feeling is like being torn apart, splayed open and ripped to shreds, a pain utterly unimaginable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Others say grief and despair swamp their mind, a desolate blackness, such a sense of crushing isolation that they're unable to breathe under the weight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Eggsy doesn't feel any of that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He doesn't feel anything. He's paralysed, unfeeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________A hollow, empty shell. Vacant,  
devoid of anything. Empty. Nothing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A man comes to find him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He stands above him, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Harry's dead."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His voice is monotonous, numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Detached. Empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Galahad is dead." The man answers simply. "And I've come to find you, to ask you about a proposition."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________He doesn't reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You see, Kingsman is expiring." He begins. "Or it may be more accurate to say that Kingsman is dying. Some agents canbnot accept this fact. But we are willing to recruit some of the best candidates of the Kingsman process to _our _agency."__

__________________________________Eggsy turns to look at him, slowly. "You did this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The man laughs. "I'm flattered by your faith in me. No, it has been many years in the making." He holds out a hand. "What do you say?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Eggsy blinks for a moment before grinning a slow, filthy grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'd rather be with Harry." He says, then curls his upper lip sardonically, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head. " _Thanks." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. *ducks against onslaught of rotten fruit and veg*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow hartwins! So I have a favour to ask of you readerly people, if any of you are willing. You see, I'm writing a book. *Yawn*. I know. But I need as many beta readers as I can get, for criticism and just general thoughts on the idea.
> 
> If you might be interested, my email is in my profile, you can hit me up and I'll send you the first chapter and give you free rein to rip it to shreds. 
> 
> EXPERIENCE IN BETA'ING DOES NOT MATTER 
> 
> Thing is, I'm kind of new to this. I don't have a blog or a youtube account, I don't really have any way of getting feedback from strangers. If you do read my work, you'll be helping me out a lot, and I can gaurantee you will have made a life-long friend (although you can make a life-long friend by simply hitting me up anyway and we can talk about fandom till the sun goes down)

"Where is he?" He asks, storming inside. 

"Eggsy - " Roxy rushes behind him.

"Where is he?" He repeats. "Where. Is. He? I want to know where he is."

The people at the agency glance around wildly, and murmurs begin. The other candidates are simply staring.

" _Where is he? _" He shouts.__

__"Eggsy, nobody knows where he is." Merlin appears, coming close to speak quietly. "We're doing everything that we can."_ _

__"I have rights." He says, voice low. "I want my mates body."_ _

__"I'm sorry, Eggsy. He hasn't been found yet." Merlin says._ _

__Eggsy is silent. He stares at him, his expression flat._ _

__"I'm so sorry, Eggsy - " Roxy begins, laying a hand on his arm, but he pulls away from her grip. He starts backing away._ _

__"Eggsy, please - ", "going to be alright - ", "sit down, phone your mum - ", "so sorry - "_ _

__When he gets to his room he lies down slowly, slowly on his side, arms curled up to his chest, and puts his hands over his ears, staring blankly at the wall for a moment before he opens his mouth and he screams._ _

__

__*  
*_ _

__"For your final mission," Merlin begins, pacing the room, "each of you will have to seduce this women." He holds up a photograph of a young blonde girl, and passes it to them to study._ _

__"She will be attending tonight's party. This will be your only chance."_ _

__*_ _

__Eggsy shuffles his way past people with impolite jerks of his head, shouldering past roughly with his drink in hand, and eventually spots the target talking to Roxy._ _

He feels a smile tug at his mouth as he watches them. _Kingsman material right enough._

____He takes another sip of his champagne and makes a face, lip curling unconsciously in disgust._ _ _ _

____"Pretty mediocre, right?" A voice says, and he looks up to find a man leaning against the bar, grinning at him._ _ _ _

____Eggsy nods, crossing over._ _ _ _

_This isn't the mission. _A voice reminds him. But he doesn't care about the mission anymore.__

______He doesn't care about anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What even is this stuff?" He contorts his face, peering inside the glass, and glances up to find the man still smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's something familiar in that smile. He's never seen this man before in his life, and yet his eyes are warm, looking at Eggsy as though he were everything good in the world._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What you lookin' at me like that for?" He says, slightly defensive._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry." Is all the man replies, and touches something on his watch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" He asks, and then suddenly feels lightheaded, his knees going weak. "Hey, what - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything then fades into darkness._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______He blinks awake to the sensation of restraints, of hard, cool metal against his wrists, and realises he's bound to a train track._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bugger it." He hisses, taking stock._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eggsy." A man says, and he startles to see the man from the bar above him. "I have heard a lot about you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy twists, kicking up his feet and tugging his hands, but his efforts are futile. "What do you want?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want you to tell me everything you know about the organisation Kingsman." He answers simply._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't know what the hell you're on about, mate." Eggsy says resolutely._ _ _ _ _ _

______The man laughs, a low chuckle. Suddenly he feels vibrations run along the ground, shaking the rocks and the dirt lying on the track._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Suit yourself." The man says, just as the blinking light of an oncoming train appears._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shit." He mutters vehemently, and starts writhing harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's no use." He hears. "I will untie you if you tell me what you know. But there is no other way to escape."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shit, shit, shit." He says, ignoring the man in favour of trying to _think, _cmon, these chains can't be any different to what he's already seen a million times.___ _ _ _ _ _

________But his heart is hammering, and his lungs feel as if they're shrinking inside his ribcage. The vibrations are becoming stronger, rattling his head where it lies on the railway, the whistling of the train becoming louder, drowning out everything until there is only white noise in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck, fuck!" He shouts, twisting and turning, but there's no escape, there's no point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You would die for Kingsman?" The man asks. "Is it really worth dying for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck _YES _!" He screeches, throwing his head back and crying for all he's worth, uncaring of anything anymore, so wildly uncaring, and he closes his eyes hard, expecting the force of a blow, of crushing agony and then the inevitable darkness.__

__________The pain doesn't come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He opens one eye, slowly, and is blinded by light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He winces, squeezing them shut again as pressure blooms in his temples, a pounding headache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eggsy." A soft voice says. "Open your eyes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He freezes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knows that voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knows that voice as clearly as he knows his own skin. As he knows himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He grins, suddenly, ecstatically happy, and then he starts to laugh - a slow bubbling sensation that builds in his chest, overflowing like a river._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The laughter grows and grows until he's shaking with it, gasping with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aha!" He shouts, so fucking, stark raving, hysterically overjoyed that he just writhes in his chains, contorting his whole body in sheer, frenzied joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ahaha!" He cries. "Harry!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eggsy, you completed the task." He's saying. "You're Kingsman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy just keeps laughing, absolutely, utterly, deliriously senseless to it. Tears are streaming down his face uncontrollably, almost unconsciously, and he gasps a half-choked laugh, sobbing and convulsing and laughing, just bloody fucking laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eggsy." Harry comes to stand above him, a glowing beacon of light in the world. "Eggsy, you're alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Aha," He cries harder, because he's dead, he's _dead _, and his mum will be devastated, his sister - and Roxy, and Merlin, and he let everyone down -__

____________"Eggsy." Harry bends to untie his hands, his movements quick and shaky. "Eggsy, look, look at me - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He turns his head away, because he can't look, he can't look at Harry and know how selfish and ignorant he was, that he had done this to himself, that he had been _happy _to die -__

______________"Eggsy." He calls out to him, and tears brim his eyes, he squeezes them shut harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Eggsy!" Harry backhands him across the face, and the physical blow somehow jerks him out of his trance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He turns, dazed, to find Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He stares hard for a long moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry Hart is crouching over him, his hair mussed, his clothes scuffed; bruised and beaten. Bruised but _alive _\- whole and well and living.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Untie me." Eggsy demands, voice low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry does as he asks, making quick work of the chains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As soon as he's unbound he stands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And punches Harry straight in the face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He just swings his arm back and punches him full force, with as much power and strength as his arm can wield._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry rears back, staggering, and then Eggsy just throws himself across and knocks into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry chokes, winded, but Eggsy doesn't care - he just crushes him, wrapping arms around him and gripping him for all he's worth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Harry returns his embrace, suddenly tightening his hold and lifting him up, and Eggsy has one second of pushing his face into his shoulder and being _whole _again before he rips away.__

__________________He doesn't look back, just strides out, head high and back straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You are now officially agents of Kingsman." Merlin is telling them, beaming for all his worth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Roxy stands at his shoulder, thrumming with excitement, almost bouncing on the soles of her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He waits behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You knew." He states. "You knew he was alive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Nobody knew." Merlin says, his eyes honest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Then how is he here?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin swallows. "Wouldn't it be better to talk to Harry?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eggsy twists his mouth, sneering. "Like hell I'm talking to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He sighs. "I know you're still angry, Eggsy. But I remember a young man who was devastated by the loss of his mate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"When I thought he was dead!" He shouts. "But he wasn't, was he? It was all just another act!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I don't think that's the case." Merlin replies, voice hard. "I think you should talk to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eggsy snorts. "I think I'd rather get pissed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He fades in and out, images blurring before his eyes, chemicals in his bloodstream burning his veins, and he's zoning, unfocused -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her hand is sliding up the inseam of his trouser, and his head lolls back, his eyes rolling deliriously, pissed and stoned out of his _fucking _mind, and he's laughing, she kisses him laughing but can't keep it up because he's in fully-blown hysterics with it, howling, shaking.__

The music is a blaring thump that pounds underneath his skin, the lights flashing in so many places he can hardly keep his eyes open, and he's - somewhere - a club, a rave, there are hands touching him all over, bodies pressed to him - is he standing? He feels sprawled across the floor but his feet also feel heavy and weighted as if he's upright, he doesn't know where the fuck he is but he doesn't fucking _care. ___

______________________He's safe, because all he smells is Omega - he had gone to one of the few O-restricted clubs, because he never wants to experience the scent of an Alpha again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And all around him are soft voices soft hands and he can't stop thinking about Harry _fucking _Hart, but he pushes that away, pushes everything back, and forgets everything, forgets until all he knows is skin and skin and skin - along his shoulders, his throat, his legs, until he doesn't know who the skin belongs to, if the skin is even his or not.__

He leans back, grinning wildly, turning his head to find a mouth, biting into soft lips, even as discomfort twists his gut and shoots down his spine, as if fingernails are raking down a lamppost, the screeching metal like acid to his skin, tight and uncomfortable and _wrong._

__________________________His eyes burn, and his chest hurts, constricting him breathlessly, but ignores it, and keeps going, and keeps going, and -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Easy, boy." The person laughs, too dark to see their face clearly, and they pull away to take his shoulders and steady him. "I think it might be time to go home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What?" He shouts, moving in again blindly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The person gestures above their head and suddenly he's being pulled away, he goes willingly, loose-limbed and pliant, until fresh air hits him like a sledgehammer and he staggers and almost collapses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________There are hands on him, pulling him up, and then he's being pushed and flops down easily, grinning up to the stranger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Make sure he gets home - hey, do you hear me? He said he lives in council estate across the road, make sure he gets home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He closes his eyes, relaxing back into the leather, until hands are on his throat pulling him up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________There's a hot breath on his face before lips cover his, he gasps at the feeling of a tongue delving into his mouth, blunt teeth pressing down quick before ripping away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A forehead presses to his and he opens his eyes to find warm, amused ones looking back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"My number is in your phone." He chances one last nip to his chin before he pushes Eggsy back and closes the taxi door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy rolls down the window quickly. "Ghava' ghhhnigh!" He shouts, and there's laughter and catcalls before the car begins moving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Oh," he's jolted and falls against the window with a thud, hitting his cheekbone, and he winces in pain until he sees that the man driving has just passed by the council flats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Hey, you - " he begins, mouth fuzzy and jaw unhinged, when he takes another sharp left and begins down a road Eggsy has never been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Hey - " he starts, more urgent, but the taxi driver ignores him. He tries the door handle, and realises it's locked. "Hey, stop!" He shouts, and bashes his elbow against the window. "Hey!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He keeps hitting, desperately scrambling against the door, pushing with both hands and hitting with his fists, but nothing makes a difference, his heart begins to pound wildly, sweat lining his forehead as he shouts, he cries -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Suddenly they're stopping and the door swerves open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He falls out quickly, stumbling to his hands and knees before he glances around frantically and sees none other than Harry Hart standing on a balcony waiting for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy stares, eyes wild, before huffing, getting up to slam the door closed and storm inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The lingering effects of alcohol and the pleasant buzz of drugs has long faded, adrenalin still coursing through his body, his heart still pounding in fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He takes the steps two at a time and walks in with a sneer already twisting his features when Harry turns to him and the expression slips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And there's anger - _fury _\- in his gaze as he stares at Eggy, and Eggsy jerks back.__

____________________________There's a sudden sense of rushing feeling - of possessive, wild savagery, and a grief so strong it punches him directly in the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And then he catches his own scent - the reek of alcohol and perfume, the mass of mindless strangers all over his skin, and he suddenly feels ashamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What in _God's _name do you think you're doing?" Harry hisses fiercely, practically trembling with unrestrained emotion.__

______________________________He glances down sharply, an odd nervousness twisting his gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Could ask you the same thing - kidnapping me." He murmurs snidely, but the insult falls flat and weak in the face of his mortification._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You become a Kingsman and this is how you act? _This _, Eggsy." He gestures harshly, taking a step forward before seemingly thinking better and whipping around again.__

________________________________"Not cause to celebrate, eh?" He spits, glancing up suddenly with reignited anger. "After two months thinking you _dead." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Harry stills, freezing carefully. "I did what I had to do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You fucking _ran _," he starts, "leaving me to pick up the pieces!" He takes a step forward, voice rising. "You fucking left me!"__

____________________________________"Eggsy - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, you don't get to explain! Do you have any idea, do you have _any _idea - really, do you, Harry, what it fucking felt like to lose you?"__

______________________________________Harry stares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Like the whole _world _was gone. Do you not fucking realise that? You think you can just waltz back in here like nothing happened? Like I didn't want to die everyday you were gone?"__

________________________________________Harry steps closer quickly. "Never say that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"And I was going to." He continues. "I was really going to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Harry suddenly steps forward so close Eggsy topples backward against the wall, and his eyes are blazing, so furious he's shaking, his whole body taut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"How dare you." He says. "You think I would be able to live if anything happened to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Eggsy swallows hard, his breaths coming quick, eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I did what I had to do, Eggsy." Harry says. "Can't you see that everything I've done has been to protect you? To make sure you are _safe?" ___

__________________________________________He reaches up suddenly and brushes fingertips down the side of his jaw. "Can't you see that's all I want?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"You have a funny way of showing it." Eggsy says, but his voice is thick, and he glances down sharply, gritting his teeth against his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I slipped up." He states, leaning back. "I made a mistake. Kingsman have enemies, Eggsy, and people willing to do whatever it takes to gain information. I was asked about my Omega - I was taunted, and I fell for the bait. I believed you were hurt, I acted instinctually. Only afterwards did I realise my mistake. Nobody knew I had an Omega. And so the only way to protect you, Eggsy, was to make sure nobody could ever find you. I had to feign death in order for those people to never, _ever _be able to. Now that I'm thought dead, my mate will be untraceable. There is no way you could be discovered. You are safe."__

Eggsy stares, shocked. " _That's _why you did it?" He breathes. "But - all the time you were gone - "__

______________________________________________"There were strings I needed to pull in order to make it believable." Harry says. "Not even you, through our bond, could know I was alive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy's cheeks heat at the mention of that, but he clenches his jaw. "It was better for me to believe you dead? To go on thinking _my mate _was dead?"__

________________________________________________"There could be no connection between us." Harry replies. "I had to ensure your safety first. Every second away from you, Eggsy, has been a pain unimaginable."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Eggsy pushes away roughly from the wall. "Try watching me get shot through the head."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"Eggsy - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No." He holds a hand up. "No, I can't - you can't _say _all this, and expect me - "__

__________________________________________________"I expect nothing of you." Harry says simply, and Eggsy turns quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"I don't expect anything from you, Eggsy." Harry repeats simply, and glances down to his throat, his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Eggsy swallows hard, his gut aching at the look in Harry's eyes - defeated, broken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"It would be better if you had never met me." He says, so simply, as though that were a fact. "But I only want to explain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Why?" Eggsy asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Because knowing that you think I rejected you is something I cannot bear." He says. "I didn't have a chance to explain the last time we spoke."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Eggsy blinks, and then looks at him for a moment, searching. "Okay." He murmurs, his shoulders loosening, the fight suddenly leaving him. "Explain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"The night that we met." Harry begins. "I was ordered to collect your fathers medallion. When I met you, I knew you were mine." He smiles softly. "I would have bonded with you, but Merlin brought to my attention Kingsman law that does not allow us to bond to non-agents, for obvious reasons. I could have bonded to you, but you would have been heavily restricted in life. I chose the option that allowed you to become Kingsman. No bias could be shown in training, however, which was why I could not tell you. I was planning on waiting until you had qualified, but then you went into heat and I could no longer stay away. I realised that you needed to know the truth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Eggsy can't form words, his jaw works for a minute in speechless shock before he gives up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"The night I met you." Harry continues. "I don't believe I've ever felt both a joy and a pain alike. You may not remember, but I do. Everyday. Staying away from you, Eggsy, has been a living nightmare." He reaches inside his trouser pocket and brings a worn piece of material out. "This is the only piece of you that I get to keep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He frowns, squinting. "What is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Your sock."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Eggsy blinks, eyebrows raising and contorting. "My sock."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Harry grins, unembarrassed. "Yes. I took it as I left. I couldn't leave knowing I would possibly never see you again. I felt -- a bond so strong begin to take place, I am still able to feel it." His eyes are clear, intent, honest. "And I fell in love with you the very second I laid eyes on you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Suddenly, everything becomes too much all at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Eggsy feels his stomach clench violently, his pulse thudding in the back of his ears, and the motion sickness makes nausea rise in his throat - he suddenly feels dizzy and light-headed with the effect of Harry's words, feels _sick _, the whole night a whirlwind of events all happening too soon too fast.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"Harry." He gasps, before he stumbles and his knees buckle under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"Wh - Eggsy!" Harry rushes to him, taking him by the shoulders before he falls, feeling his forehead quickly, his touch cool and soothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Eggsy's head rolls back, too weak and faint to hold himself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"You're alright." Harry murmurs and lifts him underneath his knees, scooping him up like a child. "You're alright, Eggsy." He carries him, his strong heart beating beneath Eggsy's ear, the gentle sound a lull in the chaos of the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________He's laid gently on a soft bed, sinking into the thick mattress, the silky sheets, and he sighs, his eyes slipping shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He turns his head into the pillow and smells _home, warmth, bed _, a sense of comfort and security he's never felt so strong, as if he's being pulled unconscious by the force, the scent dragging him under.__

______________________________________________________"Har - ", he reaches out blind, mumbling, his eyes unable to open, but still searching for Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Shh." Harry murmurs. "I'm here." He feels a hand card through his hair, and he goes boneless. "I'm always here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! Ahh, nearly into 2016, I hope this year has been wonderful for you all, and that the next will be even better
> 
> So this is the second last chapter! :""O It's been such a ride, I honestly can't believe the amount of positive feedback i've had, and i've reached over 1000 kudos! I can't believe it! I just wanted to thank you all so much
> 
> Some warning: eh... adult content here. Just because I didn't want to add too many tags to the work, here are a few; possessive behaviour, edging, orgasm delay, frottage, handjobs/blowjobs *clears throat awkwardly* and that's... about it..
> 
> On another note, i am still seeking betas! I want to thank all those wonderful people who came forward, i couldn't have asked for more, and i welcome all criticism - email in my profile

Eggsy wakes blearily, softly, slowly coming into consciousness, his thoughts drifting awake.

He turns his head into the warmth of his pillow, inhaling deeply, shifting as he buries himself further into the mattress.

He doesn't want to wake, to end this moment of peace and tranquility.

Everything surrounding him is safe, warm, the scent clouding his mind, wrapping around him.

Sandalwood and eucalyptus, mulberry spice, the natural smells of the earth, the heat of the sun, of life.

He grins deliriously, knowing that smell, some innate part of himself  _recognising _it, his body singing as though it's been brought back to life.__

__He sits, eyes closed, bringing his legs over the bed and standing. He pads softly on the carpet, his bare feet barely making a noise, and lets the scent guide him._ _

__He doesn't open his eyes, knowing that as soon as he does, the whole thing will dissipate, the smell of him here will suddenly vanish as if it had never been, and he's left with an aching in his nose as he tries to find it._ _

__An aching in his bones knowing he never will._ _

__He walks softly, slowly, and finds the source._ _

__He touches him gently, affirming that he's real, fingertips hesitant until he feels solid muscle, and then he runs hands down his back, his bare skin warm and smooth underneath his touch._ _

__"Eggsy - " a voice begins, startled._ _

__"Shh." He murmurs, and presses his face between his Alpha's shoulder blades, skimming his mouth across, feeling his instincts sigh in satisfaction._ _

__"Shhhh." He sighs again, and wraps his arms around him fully, sliding them across his waist, his ribcage, holding him. He leans his cheek against the nape of his neck, just breathing, just being._ _

__He feels the tension bleed from Harry; his shoulders smoothing, his hands coming up to take Eggsy's wrists and hold them to his chest._ _

Eggsy smiles deliriously, rubbing his nose back and forth along his throat. "I've missed you." He says, his hands making rough, dry sounds of friction as he caresses his chest, rubbing thumbs across his nipples, skimming a hand lower to his abdomen, a possessive growl rumbling in his chest of _his _Alpha.__

____Harry gasps; he feels the hitch in his throat, the jump in his pulse. "Eggsy - "_ _ _ _

____"Shh." He says deeply, grinning wickedly. "You gotta quit worrying."_ _ _ _

____"I don't know - "_ _ _ _

____"No talking." He murmurs. "Mmm. No talking." He sighs, eyes still closed. "I just want this."_ _ _ _

____"What do you mean?" Harry asks, some confusion seeping into his tone._ _ _ _

____"This is all I want." He exhales softly, then chuckles. "Mind you, it's more than I expected."_ _ _ _

____Harry stills, becoming tense again. "What are you talking about, my boy?"_ _ _ _

He shudders and presses closer at that, his omega humming under his skin, mewling happily at his ownership, at _finally _having his mate in his arms. "This is everything I could have imagined and more." He says wondrously.__

______"Eggsy." Harry keeps saying. "I'm not sure I understand."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What, I'm dead, right?" He says, still brushing his nose along all his exposed skin. "This is heaven, ain't it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eggsy, you are most certainly not dead." Harry says strongly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmm." He chuckles. "That's something you would say, though."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eggsy - " He begins, and goes to twist in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." He says, his arms tightening. "No, don't - no no no." He shakes his head mindlessly, desperately, gut spasming in terror._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's alright." Harry says softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." He says again, holding him tighter, as if Harry might evaporate in his arms if he doesn't have a secure enough grip. "No, please don't."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eggsy." Harry murmurs, achingly tender, and turns his head to kiss his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy's eyes snap open, startled._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't move for a moment, eyes wide, heart hammering._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly, slowly, he turns._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's eyes are warm watching him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eggsy freezes._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's wearing a bath towel around his hips, hair still slightly damp and curling in the humid air, his suppressants worn off and his rich, Alpha scent permeating the room. His skin is hot, a flush crawling down his chest, and his heart beats evenly, his pulse steady and strong._ _ _ _ _ _

______All of his memories flood back._ _ _ _ _ _

Everything - from being on the tracks, thinking himself dead and - and seeing Harry, alive, whole, his entire _world _-__

________Eggsy punches him for a second time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he can even react, before he can even rear back or bring a hand to his face, Eggsy is crowding up against him, his mouth on his jaw, sloppily biting, hands roaming all over him, desperate, wild, animalistic need rising inside -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry gasps, the sound punched from him, and then his mouth is over Eggsy's, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders as he clutches him, grappling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eggsy winds hands into his wet hair, pushing closer, trying to align his body as close as physically possible, desperate for more contact. Harry suddenly lifts his both thighs and presses him to the wall, his mouth moving down to his throat, biting his ear, nipping his jawbone, running blunt teeth down the column of his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eggsy pants open-mouthed, sloppily gnawing on his shoulder, groaning in Harry's ear as they rut against one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry, now, I need you now - " He's saying senselessly, delirious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He reaches for his towel, trying to rip it away, hungry for skin on skin, but Harry takes his hand quick and presses it to the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No." Harry says, eyes dark. "Not so fast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wh - " he writhes against him in confusion, feeling the way Harry is straining against stomach. The weight of him, his solid heat, makes Eggsy throb achingly between his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please." He asks nonsensically, desperate for some kind of touch to ease the torture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry takes his wrists and pins them behind his back, walking them toward the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eggsy is still kissing him, he can't seem to stop - his mouth is everywhere, his temple, his cheekbone, his ear, restlessly writhing to get closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry drops him gently and he flops down on the mattress, legs sprawled, chest heaving as he looks up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry stands above him, staring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Perfect." He rumbles, his eyes darker than he's ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He reaches for his foot tenderly, peeling away his sock agonisingly slow before touching his lips to the sole, skimming teeth down the sensitive skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah!" Eggsy cries, tears beginning to form in his eyes from that simple touch. He reaches blindly for his crotch, agonising pressure building in his gut, but Harry bats his hand away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No." He growls. The vibration spreads all down his leg, tingling his every nerve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry." He heaves a dry sob, his elbows giving out from under him as he flops on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shh." Harry murmurs, relentlessly nibbling his heel and running the flat of his tongue along the bottom of his foot, hands caressing down his ankle, his thumbs pressing, massaging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eggsy shakes, unable to contain the feeling wracking his body. He feels as if he's coming alive - his instincts howling, yearning to be taken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hnn." Is all he can manage, quivering, mindless, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his muscles go lax, his bones loosening in submission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shh, my darling boy." Harry murmurs, and then takes his toe inside his mouth, sucking gently with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ha - ah!" His mouth parts open in shock, his whole body tensing for a moment as wave after wave of endless pleasure washes over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's alright, shh." Harry strokes his cheek, coming down to lay a claiming hand around his throat. "You're alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He keens against the palm on his throat, spasming, shaking, his Omega wailing to be pinned, this frantic need rising to be mated, to be _possessed _by his Alpha.__

__________"You just aren't used to such sensations, my darling boy." Harry murmurs softly, still kissing around his foot. "Your small body almost can't handle it. Such a perfect little creature."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Harry." His voice can barely make a sound, a raspy croak, his body reacting in ways he had never thought possible, bucking wildly, begging for his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry is moving his mouth higher up his leg, slinging his ankle across his back as he trails searing bites down the inside of his calf, each one a soft, reverent nip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy gasps, twisting this way and that on the bed, desperately close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shhh." Harry chuckles at his display. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Eggsy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He feels his whole body jolt to those words, instincts taking notice, longing to be assured, to be praised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes." Harry rumbles. "Watching you, always near, never able to touch." He grins. "I'm afraid you'll have to humour me for a while."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy pants breathlessly, unable to form words with desperate arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How many times I've imagined." He continues. "Do you want to know what could be more painful than longing for someone unrequitedly?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He shakes his head, his back arching on the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Knowing that person longs for you back." He tells him. "Being able to smell the way their skin flushes in want, hear their heart beat." He skims his nose along Eggsy's leg, savouring. "And unable to do anything about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Mm-gnh." He manages, mindless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I could sense you, Eggsy." Harry murmurs. "I could feel the way you wanted me. The way you lingered for my touch, leaned close. To deny you was torture." He says, and then bites the soft skin of the inside of his thigh, hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He jerks up, a rough cry torn from his throat as he's marked, finally, finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Now I have you." He says darkly, and spreads his legs wider, his mouth just brushing the stiff bulge of his underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy feels the soles of his damn _feet _throb, his toes flexing and spasming unconsciously, he feels tears brim his eyes and spill over, that touch igniting every nerve in his whole body to burning, searing flames.__

____________"Yes, yes, yes." He says desperately, nodding frantically as he weeps, gasping sobs, completely overwrought. "Harry - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm here." Harry murmurs softly, and begins peeling away the edge of his elastic waistband. He draws them off slowly, Eggsy a quivering mess under his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eventually he slides them down his legs and Eggsy is fully naked, flushed from his abdomen all the way up his throat, across his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's fully hard and straining, his cock throbbing and blood red, the tip bright and leaking, curving to the side as if reaching out for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry stares with dark, glazed eyes, nostrils flaring, his mouth parted open and lips wet with saliva. He swallows thickly, his strong throat working as he tries to regain control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy shuffles forward, fingers hesitant on Harry's waist as he tugs on his towel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry is still, motionless, his hands bunched in the sheet as if he's restraining himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The towel falls free, Harry finally, gloriously naked before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy goes to eagerly wrap arms around him, to press their chests together and fully be with him, but Harry stalls, lowering his arms back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Eggsy, my boy." He murmurs, beginning to grin slowly. "I'm not quite finished."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He lies stretched across the mattress, his arms chained over his head, both ankles locked to either side of the foot of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His chest rises and falls quickly, sweat glistening along his torso, the strong muscles of his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry trails his fingers down the centre of Eggsy's chest towards his puckered bellybutton, softly dragging his nails across golden, tanned skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ahh!" Eggsy cries, arching up as if that gentle touch were a physical blow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm here, Eggsy." Harry murmurs again, reassuring, still touching, exploring leisurely. "I'm here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy twists desperately, his knees trying to come up to cover himself, legs spasming as he tries to close them and yet give himself over simultaneously. "Harry, please, please, it's too much - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shh." He leans down and presses a kiss to his brow bone, smoothing his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Instantly he melts back, features slackening, body becoming one long, submissive line, his legs falling apart willingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's my boy." He murmurs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy squirms, but no longer in an attempt to free himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry moves, kissing down his neck, his shoulder, nuzzling his chest before taking his little nub inside his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ha!" Eggsy cries as he bites down harshly on the sensitive flesh, lavishing attention to his nipple before moving on. He runs his tongue along the side of his ribcage, stopping at his pelvic bone, the sharp jut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah, please - please touch me, please please - " a mindless mantra pours from Eggsy's mouth, shifting up to him, eager._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry soothes him with his hands as he places light, reverent kisses along his groin, inhaling deeply the concentrated scent of his sweat, the arousal tangible in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah - I've dreamt, I've dreamt this - " Eggsy gasps. "I dreamt of you, this - doing this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Because I've imagined it." Harry murmurs. "I've imagined burying myself here." He says, nuzzling below his balls, scenting him, his bitter-salty aroma flooding his senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eggsy arches violently, crying out, and his legs shake as Harry explores him. Suddenly he lifts up and takes him inside his mouth, swallowing his tip and swirling his tongue around the head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah- _ah _!" Eggsy cries, weeping.__

______________The flavour of him invades Harry's senses, the sharp, slightly sour-sweet taste of pre-come and sweat; the hyper-sensitive glans of his head silky and wet, his shaft hot, the skin clean-scented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry closes his eyes, delirious to the sensation of finally tasting him, experiencing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy shakes violently, teetering on the edge as he sobs brokenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The longer Harry plays with his tip, lightly flicking his tongue across and then pulling back, the more clear, viscous fluid spurts from him to dribble down his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy trembles uncontrollably, shaking, making hurt, choked noises as he tries to control himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You will not come until I tell you." Harry rumbles, lightly brushing his lips back and forth across his purpling, bruised, aching head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Harry, please - " he whimpers, "ha - ah! Ah, stop, stop, stop _stopstop _\- " he writhes, thrashing, suddenly on the brink about to free fall, his gut tightening in warning. "Harry!" He shouts, desperately twisting.__

________________Harry pulls back harshly and grips him tight, his large hand squeezing his base hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ha - _ah _!" He shouts, and tenses again with that same sensation of pleasure rolling across him endlessly, endlessly, a cold-hot wash of feeling along his every nerve.__

__________________He settles slowly, shudders subsiding as he pants breathlessly, feeling wetness on his face, tears flowing down his face unconsciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shhh, my boy." Harry begins soothingly rubbing his thumb over the tip, just gently brushing the pad across his leaking skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Please, please Harry." Eggsy shifts up, but Harry simply squeezes him harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Not until I say." He answers darkly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Please, please touch me," he gasps, arching up. Harry's hand speeds suddenly, stroking down quick and smooth, his grip loose and warm and perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah - ah - s-s-stop! Please! _Harry! _"__

____________________Harry suddenly rips his hand away, leaving him bereft and cold, and Eggsy sobs, his cock jerking up violently, throbbing with the pain of denied release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harry watches him, waiting, and then takes him in hand again, starting slow with light, teasing brushes along his engorged glans, his fingertips trailing along until he begins to speed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His movements grow in pace, from just his fingertips up and down to slow, even strokes, and then he's moving faster and faster until Eggsy is crying out, gasping senselessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah - ah - _ah, ah, ahhh, ahhhhhh _\- " Eggsy's voice steadily rises in pitch as Harry strokes him to over-stimulation and then pulls away, repeatedly and repeatedly until he feels as if he wants to just scream, his cock weeping, dripping down his thighs.__

______________________"Shh, Eggsy." Harry suddenly rises above him, running his nose up his body, eyes closed and savouring the sensation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You taste and feel better than I could have imagined." His voice is a low murmur. "I find I'm suddenly unable to hold myself back." Harry says, and presses his body down. "You are mine, Eggsy." His voice deepens in a growl, snarling as he notices the littered marks across his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eggsy's spine bows, one long, sinuous curve as he arches up to Harry, their skin finally aligning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They come together like water - like base elements joining to form a whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Their skin is like molecules bonding, every part of himself meeting every part of Harry as though they weren't two separate human beings, as though they were made from the same substance and were simply rejoining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He ruts up desperately, desperately afraid he'll be taken away again, afraid he'll be denied, but Harry simply wraps his hand around them both, pressing them together and thrusting, hot skin sliding against hot skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Do you hear me, Eggsy?" Harry growls in his ear, nipping his lobe. "You are mine, finally my mate. This beautiful body belongs to me now. My Omega, my ethereal little creature, nobody will have you - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eggsy cries out with the ecstasy of them moving with one another, being together, and the words in his ear, his body and mind utterly taken over in the most intense pleasure he's ever experienced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The feeling of Harry above him, their chests pressed, two bodies grinding against one another, their erections rutting, ignites his whole being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Harry, please, I need - I need - " He sobs, fists clenched and nails biting into the skin, trying desperately to be obedient._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You can come." Harry says, voice low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He bucks upwards wildly, the blinding, white-hot sensation building in his gut until it crests in a tide, crashing over him, and he screams as his vision blackens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It seems to last forever, dragging on endlessly, flowing over him in wave after wave, stretching across time, the rushing feeling of release better than he could have ever imagined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He's still quivering afterwards, delirious with euphoria._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eventually, Eggsy comes to his senses and Harry is smearing their fluid across his stomach, rubbing his come deep into Eggsy's skin, ingraining his scent, still mouthing at his neck and gently pressing teeth down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He tilts up to allow him more access, breathing quick and fast, his whole body strung-out and oversensitive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You're a fucking animal." He gasps after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry chuckles, nipping him in retaliation, hands still caressing him all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm taking a fucking weeks holiday." He pants, still breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry rises up, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks. "It wasn't too much, was it? I didn't hurt you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Hurt me?" He asks, incredulous. "You fucking killed me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry blinks, mouth falling open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm never going to be able to move!" He says, his whole body leaden and loose. "And you've just completely _fucked me over _for anyone else."__

________________________A childish, mischievous grin breaks across his face, crinkling his eyes with the force. "I would consider that an achievement."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He stares at him for a moment, at his smile, memorising his face, realising that this is real, that he has Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I thought I had lost you." Is what he says eventually, unable to keep the grief from his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harry sobers, his eyes becoming sad. "I know." He murmurs. "And I'm sorry, Eggsy. It was necessary."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He shuffles against him, hands smoothing across his back, trailing his fingers down his spine. "I don't want apologies." He says. "I've had enough apologies." He grimaces, remembering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He never wants to hear the word _sorry _again.__

__________________________Harry tucks an errant curl of hair on his forehead behind his ear, the touch tender with devotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy closes his eyes, savouring the sensation of his mate. "I have you back." He says. His Alpha - the missing part of his soul. But more - of his whole _being. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He hadn't just been missing a part of himself, his left kidney or his arm, some cliche piece of his heart, he had been missing his whole self. As if he were simply a shell, hollow, without Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry gazes at him in awe, his eyes wide and wondrous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Suddenly he realises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Aw, shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asks, and slaps a hand across his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry's eyes crinkle again. "You did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He looks down in embarrassment, clenching his jaw. "We'll, it ain't nothin' you don't already know." He shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry shakes his head for a moment. "I never knew you felt that way." He murmurs. "But I feel the same." He says. "My precious little Omega." He stares at him, his eyes warm, intent. "I've watched you for so long. Loved you for so long. I tried to do everything I could to keep you safe. You are everything that matters. No harm will ever come to you." He runs a thumb across his cheek. "You are my life, Eggsy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________His heart beats hard against his ribcage, and he has difficulty swallowing for a moment before eventually he says, "well, if you had just said that in the first place, we coulda' been doing this the whole time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry raises one significant eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, I mean." He starts. "Maybe not.. _this _...since the beginning..when I was five.."__

______________________________There's a pregnant pause before they're laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He erupts with it, laughing and ducking his head into Harry's chest as Harry laughs into his hair, curling his body around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They're shaking, relief and euphoria and _reunion _rising to a peak, and tears stream down Eggsy's face uncontrollably as he gasps chocked, hysterical laughter.__

________________________________"Ah - maybe, maybe - " Harry isn't  able to finish and Eggsy laughs harder, both at the situation and his Alpha, being with his Alpha, loving and laughing with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They take a while to come down, and then they're grinning, gazing at one another, until Eggsy rattles his wrist and says, "mind getting me out of these fucking chains?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Seriously - total animal," he's saying breathlessly, and Harry just laughs and laughs and laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY-LOW, happy New Year happy valentines happy life 
> 
> I had to split the last chapter into 2 because it was so long, I hope you enjoy and the last one will come tomorrow hopefully - ahhh
> 
> Warning: BDSM and possessive behaviour

Being bonded is... different. 

It's hard to get used to.

Sometimes he has to stop and remember - he's bonded to Harry. 

Harry is _his._

__The sudden rush of pride and giddy excitement that washes over him hasn't faded quite yet._ _

__He doesn't think it ever will._ _

__Although Alpha's talk of their notorious possessiveness, Omega's are hardly unaffected._ _

__However, where Harry's is savage jealousy, Eggsy's is more petulant childishness if anyone comes close to him, complete with this overpowering urge to cry (his hormones have been all out of whack since bonding)._ _

__Where Harry is gently protective, a claiming hand on his back, Eggsy takes child-like delight in telling anyone and everyone that Harry is his mate - like a little boy waving their toy around in unabashed triumph, but if somebody tries to play with it he holds on as though his hands are stuck, mouth open ready to wail._ _

Obviously there were arrangements still to be made - there was the ceremony, the living situation, they still had to register, he still had to tell his bloody _mum _, and then there was the planning for missions, and the bond itself was still to settle in place -__

____"Eggsy."_ _ _ _

____He pauses, glancing up quickly where he had been viscously scrubbing his teeth. "Hngh?" He inquires, toothbrush halfway inside his mouth._ _ _ _

____"You know I can feel your emotions." Harry deadpans._ _ _ _

____Eggsy sighs, slumping forward, and spits, rinsing his mouth and turning around. "I'm sorry, I just - "_ _ _ _

____"Eggsy, I'm supposed to be able to feel them." Harry interrupts, taking him by the shoulders. "That's the point."_ _ _ _

He rolls his eyes. "I _know _, I just can't help getting keyed up."__

______"What about?" He murmurs softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just - telling everyone, and then getting registered, and then the ceremony - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shh." Harry kisses his brow, hands smoothing down the sides of his ratty pyjama top. "My boy, you don't have to worry about those things."_ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, it has to happen _sometime, _and would you - quit it Harry."__

________Harry stills. "Stop what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Doing - _that _."__

__________"Doing what?" He frowns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That - thing that you do, where you come all close, and make me feel as if I want to melt and just forgot about everything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry chuckles. "Whilst that wasn't my intention, it's gratifying to know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, it's bloody frustrating, is what it is." Eggsy says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry grins widely, his hands coming under his t-shirt to touch his bare skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Harry, c'mon, that's just playing dirty - " he starts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shush." He says. "And come to bed." Then he pulls back, eyes dancing, and saunters out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy finishes up in the bathroom quickly, washing his face in three seconds flat and running fingers haphazardly through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He comes out and stands by the doorway to Harry's bedroom, uncertain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry pulls down the duvet for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He climbs in slowly, but as soon as he's under the sheets he's sighing in bliss, eyes slipping closed and body melting into the warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sidles up hesitantly, shuffling sideways to fit himself against Harry's side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry draws him in instantly with an arm wrapping around his side, and Eggsy nuzzles his face to Harry's throat, breathing deep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He feels Harry's hand stroke down his back, along his shoulder blades and trailing his fingertips down Eggsy's spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy shudders, pushing closer, and feels his hips twitch when Harry's fingers brush the waistband of his boxers, just grazing the skin, tingling his nerve endings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry stiffens suddenly, seizing up and becoming rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh - sorry." Eggsy flushes hotly, embarrassed, and subtly shifts his hips away, trying to discreetly hide his erection despite the fact that his interest is so obviously plastered to him - and Harry will be able to sense his arousal, in his scent, on his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Uh, sorry, I can - or not, I mean - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eggsy." Harry rumbles, turning his head to Eggsy's ear and grazing his teeth down his lobe. "You really don't know how you feel, do you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stifles a gasp as he feels hands pull him in, gripping his hips and pressing him flush to Harry's body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hm? Against me like this?" Harry's voice is low and dark. "You're irresistible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah - ah _oh _\- " He stutters as if in pain, his face pinched, eyes screwing shut as he rubs against Harry, pleasure coiling hot in his gut.__

____________"Yes, that's it Eggsy, I want to see you, want you to rut, want to feel that lithe little body move - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh - uhhgnnnn." He groans hard, undulating his body against Harry's, sparks racing down his spine at the delicious friction, his strong, hard thigh underneath Eggy's clothed erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly, he's being pulled upwards until he's on top of Harry's chest, their crotches pressing together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uh - _uh _!" He cries out, moving faster, desperately grinding his pelvis up against Harry, thrusting back and forth, and his t-shirt rides up, the bare skin of his stomach brushing against Harry's exposed abdomen, and he gasps at the heat of his skin, the electricity that the contact brings.__

______________"Harry - Harry, oh," Eggsy pants mindlessly, "oh, Hah, uh - uh - uh -" he's desperately dry humping, choking gasped, hurt noises. Harry's hands come grip his backside, rocking back with equal fervour, and his underwear slips down, the wet head of his cock slipping past his waistband and smearing across their pressed skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry is hard; with every movement he can feel the heat of his erection, the weight of him pressed to Eggsy, and sharp sparks ignite his nerve endings with the hot friction, the way their balls push and grind, tingling in the base of his spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy leans down, open mouthed to taste Harry, his throat, his skin, and nips, scraping his teeth down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry growls and _pounds _up into him in sharp thrusts, and then the sensation just spreads across his whole body, shaking him apart, coming undone.__

"Aha - aha - AH- _AH _!" He sobs brokenly, cries torn from him, pouring out as Harry slams up into him and tenses all over, spasming, overwrought.__

__________________The vibrations that run along his body echo in Harry where they're pressed together; their chests heave, quivering with the after-shocks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They pant breathlessly as they come down, bodies sprawled across the bed, pressed to one another, sweat-slicked and damp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"When does that fade?" He pants after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"The - you know, desperate, all consuming need for you 24/7."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I couldn't tell you, Eggsy." Harry's voice is warm. "Because I find myself in a similar predicament."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*  
So of course they're at the cafe one morning, having a perfectly amiable breakfast, when a man approaches them and says, "Eggsy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eggsy blinks. He has no idea who this person is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They're young, with floppy, dyed blue hair and kind eyes, the scent of sweet omega wafting to the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's Ryan - we met the other night at the club. I gave you my number."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eggsy looks to Harry, his jaw clenched, hands gripping his cutlery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You never called." He grins coquettishly, ruffling his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Um." Eggsy tries to avert his eyes to Harry, to kind of show him that's he's with someone, but it goes unnoticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Do you want to grab a coffee?" He asks, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eggsy stares in shock. He knows they're only recently bonded, but it's as if he has no idea. It's as if he doesn't even smell, even look mated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I was just, um." He starts, but then Harry is standing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Leaving." Eggsy finishes quickly, running after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He takes him home in silence, but Eggsy can feel the righteous anger, the burning possessiveness thrumming underneath his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When they do arrive, Harry is quick to take off his coat, and storms inside after muttering a quick, "I'll just be a minute."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eggsy stands in the middle of the room, bereft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He goes into the kitchen, puttering about just because he's no idea what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He can sense distress from the bond - still weak and nebulous, newly formed and growing, but nonetheless _there _, and wishes he and Harry were more accustomed to each other; had they been in a relationship for years, he would have no trouble simply comforting his mate, but at the moment he doesn't know how to.__

____________________"Harry?" He knocks on the bedroom door with three gentle raps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There's no reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He sighs. "Well, if you're going to go in a huff."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"It's not you I'm angry at." Harry replies through the door. "Which is why I'm in here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"That makes no sense." Eggsy says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Trust me, dear, it makes perfect sense."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Eggsy frowns, bewildered. "How?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Because if I come out, I might do something I'll come to regret."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Give over." He snorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Eggsy." There's a low warning in his voice. "I don't want you to see me as a mindless brute, another domineering Alpha. Please just give me time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No." He states, stubborn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Eggsy - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, you're my Alpha, my _mate _, and mates comfort one another."__

______________________"Not in this, Eggsy." Harry is flat, blunt. "I don't begrudge you, I would much rather you leave."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Not happening, you tosser. Tried all that before." He says, and then shoulders his way inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry is sat at the edge of the bed, his tie loosened, shirt collar askew, hair mussed and disheveled as though it's had hands through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He doesn't look up, staring down at the floor, elbows on his thighs, back bent and breathing hard, hands tight-knuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eggsy comes and crouches by his knees, resting his palms on them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Don't." Harry growls, and brings his gaze up to level him with a heated look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Don't what?" He asks, stroking his hands up. Harry's legs are warm and strong-muscled, tense. "Don't comfort you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't - be _near _me, Eggsy." Harry growls. "Don't you understand? You can't be near me."__

________________________"Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Because I want to _take _you." He finally says. "I want to possess you." His eyes are blazing. "To mark you, brand you. I want to dominate you, to rut into you, inside you, to push you to your knees and strap you down."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy's eyes are wide, unfocused, and his mouth parts unconsciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He licks his bottom lip, and in the haze of delirium, breathes out, "Wot?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Exactly." Harry says. "This is what I want - to leave _bruises _on your skin, to leave scratch marks and bites imbedded so deep they'll scar, I want to manhandle you, to press you to the bed, tie you up until you're screaming, writhing - "__

____________________________"Harry." Eggsy gasps, his blood pounding in his ears. "Do it, yeah, I want it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry blinks, drawing back. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Yeah, please, all of it - I want it, I want it so much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry lays hands on his shoulders. "Eggsy, my darling, you don't have to - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"No, I want to be dominated." He says, shivers tingling down his spine in excitement. "I want you to dominate me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry's eyes grow dark behind his glasses. "If you are only saying - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy brings his wrists up desperately, offering. "Please, I want it." He shows him just _how much _he wants it - baring his flushed throat, his scent deepening in arousal, clouding the room.__

______________________________Harry stares before slowly, slowly removing his tie, sliding it from his neck and wrapping the silk around Eggsy's wrists. Eggsy squirms, knees beginning to ache from being on the floor, but stays patient, breathing hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harry stands, simply watching him, before he reaches out and softly unbuttons Eggsy's shirt until his whole chest is bared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Eggsy can feel his heart thudding painfully as he stares up at Harry, eyes glazed in lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"My darling, fearless boy." Harry murmurs, and Eggsy tips his chin up towards him at the fondness in his voice, desperate for approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Stand." He commands, and Eggsy does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Take off your trousers and your pants."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________His heart beats erratically as he awkwardly shuffles out of them, his bound hands making it difficult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Finally he's naked from the waist down, still in his socks and his open shirt, panting slightly, anticipation coiling in his gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You've no idea how you look, do you?" Harry asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Eggsy waits before he shakes his head, dumbly, when Harry doesn't continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"The picture of innocence, flushed from just following orders." Harry tells him. "Hands tied, half naked, perfect Omega. Anyone who saw you would need you right then and there. _Anyone _could come in and take you." His voice deepens. "You know I can't let that happen, Eggsy."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Eggsy nods, achingly hard and wet, desperate from just this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"You don't know what you do to people. Young, head-strong, charming. Anyone who saw this image - this perfect little thing, obedient but strong-willed, skin all golden smooth, cock such a beautiful shade of dusky pink - they wouldn't be able to control themselves." Harry lightly scratches his nails down his flank, so close to his groin, and Eggsy shakes where he stands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Utterly unblemished, untarnished. No wonder that - insolent _boy _thought they could take what was mine." He growls, a low rumble in his chest.__

__________________________________"No. Never." Eggsy breathes, his legs quivering, weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"It's one thing for you to say, Eggsy." Harry murmurs. "But it's another for it to be true."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"There's only you, Harry." He says, words spilling from him. "I only want you - you're only one - the only one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Is that right?" There's something dark and possessive lurking behind Harry's eyes. "Hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Yes." He exhales, trembling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"And what if I were to say the same doesn't apply for me?" He asks, almost conversationally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Eggsy stops and stiffens, feeling his heart freeze over in his chest, becoming fractured, black ice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You." He can barely speak. He can just barely speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"What if I were to say I would take another Omega?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Eggsy is absolutely, completely still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"It's hardly uncommon - most Alphas are compatible with at least three Omegas. Many take more than one mate." He grins, wolfish. "What would you do, Eggsy? How would you feel?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Eggsy feels as if a black hole has suddenly opened in the universe and swallowed him whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stares at Harry's face - those slightly raised, playful eyebrows, eyes dancing - teasing, _taunting. ___

____________________________________This surreal sensation sweeps him, as though someone has quite literally scooped out his chest and gutted him from the inside. His stomach swoops, he stops breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He's momentarily winded, standing stupid and foolish - bound for Harry, so ready for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________And he wants someone else - another Omega, another darling, another little creature to run those rough hands over, to love, to _bond to. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Can't - " he manages, before his throat closes over with an audible click, and he can no longer speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Eggsy starts to shake, violently trembling, and then tries to undo his hands, to take off the restraints, but he's shaking too hard, his hands are quaking. He tries his mouth, desperately pulling with his teeth to free himself, yanking and wrenching on the material, but still he can hardly keep a good grip, he can hardly keep them in his mouth he's shaking so badly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Eggsy - " Harry begins, worried, and reaches for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Eggsy takes such a violent step backwards he almost topples, and then, most humiliatingly, he takes in an involuntary breath that comes out sucked from his teeth in a reedy, sharp sob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Eggsy! Are you alright?" Harry tries to take his shoulders, to gentle him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He strikes out wildly to push him away, and suddenly tears are flooding his face, he would be utterly mortified were the world not just falling apart - _again and again and again _.__

________________________________________"Can't believe you would - after everything that we - and I - " he can't even gather words, he's just choking, chest tight, breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Eggsy, please, slow down and tell me what went wrong - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He's too busy gathering his clothes and haphazardly shoving himself into them as quick as possible so he can just _leave.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"Eggsy, Eggsy, stop - " Harry grabs his forearm and pulls him in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Eggsy hits back, ripping his arm away. "Just like you, you pompous - " And here he's crying again, scrubbing his face shakily and gasping out shuddery breaths. "Pompous bastard, you just say all these amazing things to get me to what? _Put out _?" He spits, and heaves in a huge, wracked sob, his scent; mingled with his tears, sweat and body heat, reek of anguish and humiliation.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Harry's eyes are wide with fear. "Darling, what - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Don't." He hisses. "Don't, okay, Harry. You got me, right, I gave you it all, there's nothing left." Tears sting his eyes blindly. "Right? So just let me go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Eggsy, explain to me right now why you are upset." Harry demands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"You want another Omega." Even saying the words is agony. "You need another Omega - I'm not good enough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Harry's expression suddenly clears, all lines smoothing out in realisation. "No, no, no - oh, no, Eggsy, no."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Eggsy pauses at that. "What?" His voice is weak and thin, strained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Oh, Eggsy." Harry touches his cheek, cupping his chin tenderly. " _No. _My darling, my mate, I want nobody else."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Eggsy blinks, bewildered. "You just told me - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Harry shakes his head violently. "No, I was teasing, speaking hypothetically," He says, and runs his thumb down Eggsy's cheek. "My dear, I was trying to make you possessive of me. I wanted you to feel the fury I felt in the cafe. I never imagined you might think I was serious - or that Alphas and Omegas work slightly different." He huffs in self-deprecating humour. "Had you asked me if you could take another mate, I would have chained you down and fucked you raw. I would have shown you how unacceptable that was. I thought - idiotically, you might be incited in the same way."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Harry." Eggsy says, returning his touch, running hands up his back. "You know how much I want you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Possibly." He murmurs softly, his eyes warm and sad. Eggsy flushes, embarrassed by his actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"I - I'm sorry I thought - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"I should be sorry, Eggsy." Harry interrupts quickly. "I should have known what to do, to say, I should have been better - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Shh, shh." Eggsy says, and smooths hands down the front of his shirt. "None of that. We both ain't a clue what the hell we're doing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Harry chuckles, and presses his face to Eggsy's throat, breathing in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________They stay that way for a while, reacquainting themselves. Eggsy's heart gradually slows from the erratic pace of earlier, his muscles slowly loosening as the threat of separation is taken away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Harry is tender that night, his touch gentle, giving, but Eggsy's instincts simmer beneath his skin, his Omega pushing through as he mewls, arching his spine up and throwing his head backwards to present the whole column of his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Harry growls and ruts faster, less careful, but his hands and teeth stay to themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He doesn't pin him down, doesn't mark his skin - his mouth is smooth as it trails across his body, his grip is loose and unrestrained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________And yet Eggsy _wants _him - wants the promise of that darker, possessive Harry he had glimpsed in the cafe.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He wants to be taken, _owned. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, guys. The end of the road.
> 
> I'm so sad and so happy to be posting this - this fic has definetly been the best reaction I've ever had, and it's just made my whole year. 
> 
> As you all know I was suffering from some awful Crohn's flare ups, and the pain really does mentally exhaust you, but you guys have just kept me sane during my lowest of low points. Thank you all those that comment and kudos and read, it's meant so much.
> 
> Warnings again: BDSM. This chapter is mostly ess-ee-ex. It's literally the most smut I've ever written. Man would my parents be proud.

Eggsy - does something bad. 

He isn't proud.

Well. Maybe a small part of himself is proud. His conniving, baser instincts take perverse pride in it. 

But the rest of him feels ashamed.

Harry is gentle with him; too gentle. His touches are hesitant, as if Eggsy's made of glass, his grip always careful, never rough, never bruising, and although they're - _active _in bed, there still feels as though something is missing, lacking.__

____As though Harry is holding back._ _ _ _

He's tried everything. All the usual Omega tactics - baring his neck standing close, offering his rear as he bends, but Harry seems to have some kind of superhuman level of restraint, because he'll bypass him with a simple turn of his head, even though Eggsy can _feel _the way Harry wants him.__

______Feel him through the bond, pulsating with energy._ _ _ _ _ _

______And so Eggsy tries fantasies._ _ _ _ _ _

______Imagining what Harry might do, letting it seep through the bond; wrists tied, feet bound, gagged and on his knees._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry will clench his knuckles tight and grit his teeth and ignore him._ _ _ _ _ _

He's five seconds away from straight out _asking _him if he hasn't gotten the clue by now, when genius strikes.__

________Harry had told him what he would do if he asked to take another Alpha._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he can't simply come out with it and say he wants another Alpha, that would be too obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Most of the other agents are betas. The only Alphas are Roxy and Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Roxy wouldn't fall for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Desperate times call for desperate measures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It only takes a coquettish glance, some nervous hand gestures and a, "uh - could you show me - how to use this, I'm not quite sure - " before Charlie is falling over his feet, practically foaming at the mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's never used his basic biology before, and it's empowering. He's heard of Omegas reducing Alphas to quivering piles of pheromones, but still - he's never actually seen it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charlie's reaction is more than a little flattering, but even if he weren't bonded to Harry - or bonding to him, he's sketchy on the details of how it all works - he still wouldn't be able to actually go through with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Still. He can _act. ___

__________He knows the exact moment Harry has seen them - the bond pulling, snapped tight, the rush of indignation that washes through him, and Eggsy leans backwards a little more, pressing further into Charlie, and the indignation turns to boiling fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy tries not to grin, and steps back, his work here done. Charlie's eyes are glazed over and he stares with a dumbstruck expression as Eggsy makes his way to the equipment room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's in for about three minutes when he feels a presence at his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eggsy." Harry's voice is low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He grins down at the weapons, pretending not to hear him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What was it that you expected to gain from your little display?" He asks. "Hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eggsy shudders as Harry moves closer, the heat of his body at his back. "Do you want me to punish you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He feels fingers trail upwards from the small of his back, running up the indent of his spine. He shivers, and goes to turn, but Harry presses him back against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes." Eggsy breaths, leaning back more eagerly this time, his body arching instinctually as it recognises his mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I told you once before, Eggsy, I can't allow anyone else to have you." He murmurs. "You're mine and mine alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Show me." Eggsy gasps, pressing his backside into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Show you what?" Harry asks politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Show me how I'm yours."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And how should I do that?" Eggsy trembles as he feels Harry skate his fingertips down his ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Anything." He answers mindlessly. "Anything you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry takes a step back, and Eggsy twists his head, fighting the urge to cry at the loss of his warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry stands with raised eyebrows. "In that case, you had better get back to work."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy stares, mouth working for a moment. He had been so _sure _.__

____________He huffs and grits his teeth, bitterly disappointed, and goes to pass him when Harry suddenly pulls him in by his belt loops and grasps his backside, pressing him against his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And then I won't you how you're mine, I'll _make you mine _."__

______________Eggsy gasps again, this close to Harry's clean-hot Alpha scent, his dark eyes predatory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yes." He pants, pressing back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry spreads his clothed arse, forcing him to rub against the wool of his trousers, and Eggsy swears he nearly passes out right then and there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then he lets go and straightens his suit, and Eggsy curls his nails into the palms of his hands to stop himself from coming on the spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He gives him one last glance as he leaves, and Harry stares back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He's tense the whole day, unfocused and distracted, making careless mistakes, his mind elsewhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Merlin can see the mistakes, and gives him disapproving eyebrows, arms crossed. He tries to look sheepish - and from his flushed cheeks and fevered eyes, he probably pulls it off, but it's not embarrassment he's feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He feels Harry's eyes on him the whole day, feels the bond thrum with nervous heat, a kind of tension he's never felt vibrating in his bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When the time finally comes, he bounces over to him, unable to keep still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Harry?" He asks politely, hands clasped, as he watches him pack his briefcase. "Are we going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yes." Harry says, continuing to sort his files._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy waits a beat. "Uh, Harry - " he begins again, squirming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Patience, Eggsy." Harry commands, voice low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy's breath stutters, and he stands straighter, mouth shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After a few minutes, he finally comes out, walking at a calm pace. Eggsy scrambles to follow_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The drive home is tense, both of them keeping silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy's knee jiggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finally, they get to Harry's house and he steps in, taking off his coat and hanging it up in calm, measured movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy stands in the middle of the hallway, waiting, patient, holding his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry turns to him, and stares for a minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Now. Strip." He states, his voice hard and unforgiving, and Eggsy does, throwing his clothes away and standing ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Kneel."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He bends to the floor, ankles crossed and hands behind his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Perfect." Harry murmurs, running a hand through his hair, and Eggsy's head falls back as Harry grips lightly, nails scratching his skull before pulling away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then he brings out rope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wrists." He asks, and Eggsy offers them. He binds them tight, the rope strong, chafing against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy stares up, already hard, throbbing painfully, and squirms against the urge to touch himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry trails fingers down his chest before brushing against a nipple, rubbing with the pad of his thumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy gasps at the sensation - the sharp tug in his navel followed by the electricity that spreads across his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Harry." He chokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Up. Follow me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He does as he's told, almost tripping in his haste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"On the bed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He bounces and sits sprawled, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Other way. Turn around, facing the headboard."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He turns, back exposed, knees planted on the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry comes around and undoes the rope, only to tie his hands to the metal frame of the bed, securing him there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy twists his head desperately to see as Harry discards his own clothes and comes to kneel behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Where to begin." He murmurs, chuckling, and kisses Eggsy's shoulder, a light press of mouth. He moves down, kissing his shoulder blades, and nips sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eggsy flexes his feet, breathing hard, trying to compose himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He feels nails scratch down his back, and shudders. "Harry - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shh." Suddenly he feels cool material slide around his eyes, and his heart thuds harder as he's blindfolded with Harry's tie. Harry rumbles deeply, growling as his mouth moves lower, trailing down his spine until he reaches his tailbone and presses his teeth down, sucking a bruise into his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ah!" Eggsy shouts, spasming. "Harry, please," he gasps, suddenly aching, "touch me - I need something - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shh, Eggsy." He says again, kissing down his leg, his thigh, the inside of his knee, nipping marks into his skin. He moves upwards again and then bites down at his hipbone, his mouth open and teeth dragging across his skin. Eggsy jerks up, a harsh, strangled noise torn from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then he feels dry, warm hands on his sides, running down to his rear and grasping his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gasps, and then there's a rough slap to the skin. "Ah - _ah _Harry - "__

________________Harry grasps the flesh in his hands, rubbing them together and apart. "Do you think that you can simply press against another Alpha?" He murmurs darkly in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No, I - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That you can bare your unmarked neck, let them come close to your throat?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I didn't want him close - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And yet you allowed - even _encouraged _him to. Why?"__

__________________"I wanted - I wanted you to notice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"And why was that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I wanted you to be jealous." He gasps, shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jealous of my own mate touching another Alpha? No, Eggsy, I was _furious." ___

____________________Another rough slap, and he cries out, arching his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm sorry, I just wanted - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Enough." Harry commands, and Eggsy ceases. "I know what you wanted. But there are easier ways to go about it, Eggsy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His voice is deep and smooth, wrapping around him, every exhale and murmured word skating across his skin. "I have to show you how unacceptable you were."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes." He gasps, arching up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm going to mark you so thoroughly every inch of your skin will be mine, I'm going to taste you until you're begging for me to stop - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Harry - ah - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I want to break you open, to shatter you." Harry growls, his mouth hot and soft at the rim of his ear. "I want to _claim _you."__

______________________"Please - please do it." His whole universe is reduced to sensation - to touch, to scent. He pants open mouthed, cock achingly hard, drawn up tight against his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Please touch me." His skin feels stretched thin and burning hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I am touching you, Eggsy." Harry rumbles in his ear, as his palm comes around to his front and plays with his nipple, the other running down his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No - no, touch - " he feels his flush travel down his chest, trembling in Harry's hands. "Please touch my prick." He breathes out, shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh, no, Eggsy." Harry chuckles deeply. "I'm going to leave you aching. I'm going to touch everywhere but the place that weeps for me. I'm going to take my time and spread you open, I'm going to make you writhe. I'm going to press skin to skin against every hard angle and curve of your body, I'm going to worship you in a way you've never experienced."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"H-Harry, o-o-oh - " he stutters, head falling back, his voice high and desperate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Shh." Kisses are pressed to his shoulders, down his arms to where he's bound - tender brushes of mouth on the rope and his skin. "Shh, darling boy, there's no need to be scared."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eggsy shakes his head hard, trying to press back against the heat of his body blindly. "No, I want this, please, I just need something - I need something - " Everything is dark but the sensations on his skin, sparking colour behind his eyelids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"What do you need, Eggsy, and I'll give it to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eggsy weeps, his head falling forward, shaking with the effort of keeping upright. "I need something for my prick, anything - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You know I can't do that." He murmurs darkly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eggsy heaves a dry sob, cock throbbing in even, steady pounds. "Please, it hurts, it _really _hurts, I n-need it - "__

________________________"Shh." Dry hands smooth down his sides in a calming manner, trying to ease his spasms, his desperation. "You're too excited, little one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy can't keep his hips from moving, rocking into the headboard, desperate for friction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harry grips his ankles to keep him from making contact. "Stop that now." He says, his voice clipped, sharp, and Eggsy freezes instantly, his whole body stiffening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"That's my boy." Harry's voice is a pleased rumble, and Eggsy mewls, an involuntary noise. "That's it, Eggsy. See?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy nods, breath caught in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I don't want you to move until I tell you to." Harry instructs. "I want you to stay perfectly still, as you are now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eggsy's pulse thuds in his ears. "Yes. I can be good, I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know, lovely boy." Harry says, and begins down his body again, mouth hot on his skin. "Your skin's utterly edible." His voice deepens. "It's mouthwatering. I've heard of the effect the taste of a mate can have on an Alpha, but I'd never imagined this. I can taste your sweat, the clean, sweet taste of your flesh. I want to _bite _."__

__________________________"Ah!" Eggsy shouts as he feels Harry sink his teeth into the meat of his buttock, kissing down the swell of his arse and spreading his cheeks to reveal his puckered hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I want to taste everything." He rumbles. "Spread your feet, ankles wide."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy complies, and Harry bends to kiss below his balls, licking flicking his tongue across the sensitive sacs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Ha - ah! Ah - oh!" He cries, shaking violently, uncontrollably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He licks a long stripe upwards, across his crease and to his spine, and Eggsy shouts, but his muscles are tense; taut and unmoving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harry then begins taking great inhales, snuffling, his nose brushing his balls. "The scent's so concentrated." He rumbles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy gasps highly and then bites his lip viciously to keep himself grounded, the pain clearing his mind slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Patience, my one." He feels Harry murmur on his skin. "I know you ache. I have to make you mine before I can have you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eggsy's legs are trembling, his thighs contracting and releasing as he tries to hold still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harry spreads his cheeks, dipping down to lick the tense rim lightly, to flicker his tongue over his hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh - oh, _Harry _." Eggsy cries out, agonised, and convulses against the restraints, the headboard nearly snapping in half with the strain.__

____________________________"No moving." Harry reminds him, his tongue wet and warm, exploring him, from the silly soft skin at his balls to the base of his spine, back and forth until saliva runs down the insides of his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Ah - ah - " Eggsy is overwrought; his cock leaking profusely, balls tight and throbbing, aching from lack of contact, so hard he's never felt pain like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________His whole body, however, is singing, coming alive under Harry's mouth, shaking apart beneath his touch. Eggsy sees sparks dance behind his closed eyes, and then Harry begins thrusting his tongue inside, working him open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Eggsy's face is screwed up in the pleasure-pain, and he sucks a breath and holds it there, quivering as he tries not to move, tears spilling freely, flowing down his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You don't have to be quiet, Eggsy." Harry murmurs softly. "I want to hear you. Make noise for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Ah-a-ah!" Bursts free from his mouth, a desperate cry as Harry continues to penetrate him so thoroughly. He weeps, sobs wracking his chest, but his legs are rigid, his whole back ramrod straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry's fingers dig into the flesh of his arse so hard there will be bruises in the shape of indented fingertips. Eggsy tries not to thrash as Harry fucks with his tongue, the wet heat making volts of electricity shoot across his spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Harry, please, I want to come, I need to, please - " there's more than a hint of actual crying in his voice as he babbles incoherently, flushed hot-red from his toes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I told you, Eggsy, this is punishment for today."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He sobs, crying out in frustrated anguish, untouched for so long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I thought you wanted to be good, my boy?" Harry rumbles, nipping at his flesh, hands running down his thighs and up again, so close - oh, so _close _, brushing along his hipbones, making his gut clench as they skim so near.__

______________________________"I do, I want to be good for you, I can be good - " Eggsy fumbles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Then you come untouched."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Eggsy freezes at those words. "I can't - I c-can't - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You can, and you will." Harry rumbles. "Look at you - look at how good you've already been, kneeling all this time." He hears rustling. "Look at this beautiful mess you've made, dripping all over the sheets."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh - oh, Harry, _ohhhh. _" Eggsy's voice dissolves into a deep-throated moan as Harry delves into him again, swirling his tongue in a circle round his rim and then sucking the skin into his mouth.__

________________________________Harry exerts pressure with blunt teeth and hot lips until Eggsy feels as though he's coming apart at the seams, crying as if he's being tortured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"See?" Harry rumbles. "You're being so good, Eggsy, so good for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ripples of tension shoot down his body and he stiffens again, involuntarily, his whole body seizing up suddenly as pleasure washes over him. "Ah - ah - " spills from him, almost unconsciously, distantly he hears crying but his mind is hazy, clouded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Don't you want to be rewarded for being so good?" Harry asks. "Aren't you desperate?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Yes, yes, please - " Tingles are overcoming his whole body, waves of torturous pleasure washing over him. He feels as if he's going to burst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"That's it." Harry murmurs, and then slips a finger inside his loosened hole, crooking in such a way that has sparks ignite his whole body. "I want you to move now. Move for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Uh!" He grunts, voice lost, Harry pressing down on a cluster of nerves inside him that makes pleasure so intense spread like hot, molten fire throughout his whole body, every nerve ending electrified with the sensation. He bucks up wildly, thrashing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harry keeps licking around his knuckle, fluttering his tongue so beautifully Eggsy weeps, coming undone, splitting open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, oh, please - oh please, please _pleasepleaseplease _\- " his voice thins to the point where it sounds as if it might snap, high and reedy, and then another wave of delirious euphoria passes over him as Harry slips two fingers inside and scissors, pressing against those bundle of nerves, torturing them.__

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shouts. "Oh, Harry I'm coming, _ohhhhh _I'm coming, ohhhhhhhyesyesyesplease - " his words are swallowed as he cries out in ecstasy, screaming in animalistic joy, and his head snaps back, arching his whole body in one long, curved line as his cock jerks and then spills everywhere - across the headboard, on the sheets, spattering his chest, his throat, his face.__

Yes - _yes _, ahaha!" He wails with laughter, suddenly so overcome with the release he can't help let it burst from him in uncontrollable waves, his body undulating as pleasure sweeps him.__

________________________________________Harry strokes him through it, his movements gradually slowing, kissing down his lower back, his thighs, reverent, chuckling with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Perfect. Perfect." He murmurs, his voice warm with humour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Oh - oh God, Harry." Eggsy gasps, quivering with the aftershocks and hiccuping breathless laughter, his body coming down from the high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Harry rises and kisses his sweat-soaked hair, brushing it away tenderly and removing his blindfold. Eggsy blinks for several seconds before opening his eyes to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"My perfect little creature, you were so good, you're so good." He murmurs, kissing his ear, his temple, his tear-stained cheeks. "So perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Eggsy sighs, eyes slipping shut again, going boneless. He feels Harry undo his bound hands, cradling them gently as he inspects the chafed skin. Eggsy sinks down on the bed, exhausted as Harry checks him over, the smell of the sheets dragging him under - of him and Harry, their mingled scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He keeps giggling deliriously, rubbing his face up to Harry, and feels kisses on his jawline, his nose, tender and amused. He grins, fluttering his eyes open in a weak attempt, but he can hardly keep his eyelids parted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Harry chuckles, and Eggsy drifts, mindless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He comes to and he's being lifted up into strong, capable arms. He relaxes, resting his head on a shoulder, trusting as he scents his mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He's lowered into warm water and sighs blissfully, head lolling back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________When he opens his eyes again, it's to the image of Harry crouching beside him by the edge of the bathtub, running a gentle washcloth up his arms and over his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Mm." He grins lazily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Hello." Harry says, eyes crinkled. "Back with us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Not quite." He chuckles. "That was - " he begins, and then cuts off, searching for words for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Harry's expression becomes wary, and his caresses slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Indescribable." He finally says, eyes alight. "I never knew I could _feel _that."__

__________________________________________Harry flushes slightly, still lathering his skin. "Yes, I thought so to." He runs fingers across the darkening bruises littering Eggsy's skin, across the bite marks blossoming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"I knew you were holding back." Eggsy grins, thrumming in happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Suddenly he feels something in his chest clench - and then a wave of contentment, of joy and acceptance, radiates through him, followed by a familiar tug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This time, the tug is stronger, somehow, _firmer _\- directly below his breastbone, a pleasantly strong sensation.__

____________________________________________Where before the feeling was a vague, weak pull towards Harry, now it's a decisive force, as though there is a channel between the two of them that's being exercised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He glances up quickly, eyes wide, excited. "Did you feel that? Is that the bond?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Yes." Harry grins. "I felt it. It's taken hold." His eyes darken. "You're mine now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"And you're mine." Eggsy grins cheekily, tilting his head back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Yes, Eggsy." Harry chuckles fondly. "I'm yours."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The man across from him straightens his tie, smoothing hands down the front of his suit, adjusting his collar before placing his glasses on slowly, slowly, finally bringing his head up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He's the picture of sophistication, a gentleman, and one would think that picture complete, but he stays staring before reaching down and sliding a signet ring into position on his mated finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Eggsy smiles at his reflection. Now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone who's followered and kept commenting and been so kind! 
> 
> I feel as if I'm thanking you for one million subscribers. I should really stop.
> 
> For those that want to beta, always available, I'll always always need fresh opinions, even if you only want to read a chapter; but again you don't have to! Email is in my profile, and thanks so much, I'll miss you all <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - all feedback is appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33


End file.
